


Journey Through Memories and Time Part 1

by Macob21



Series: Harry's journey as a keyblade master [1]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macob21/pseuds/Macob21
Summary: "It's my memories, right?" Harry and Emma tell you what is in their memories and the time they spent before the final battle. main crossovers harry potter/ kingdom hearts/ Darren Shan cirque Du freak powerful sick harry and powerful oc. Birth By Sleep to about the second year of Hogwarts. Moved from fanfiction.net.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. Only my OC's such as Emma.  
> Bold words said together.  
> Thoughts  
> Talking to nobodies  
> Angry Harry/Emma.

There is the sound of running feet and the sound of spells and Keyblades meeting people. Probably meeting faces but it doesn't matter now. I run out of the place where I am hiding. As I go to help my friends I hear a voice cry out my name. I turn to see my brother and his friends running towards me. I feel a slight sting in my neck and I hear screams of "no" from my family. As I fall to the ground, I see my twin brother rush in with his keyblade drawn and my older brother rush in with his wand out. I also see my attacker rush at the twin brother with his keyblade which filled me with rage. Oh! Yeah! Introductions. My name is Emma. The twin brother I was telling you about, well, I'll let him introduce himself. My last names Potter. Bet I gave it away! So, he’s going to punch me if I don’t give him time to talk. Heh heh.  
Yeah really. Thank you very much Emma. My names Harry. Of course, it’s common for Emma to forget about things like introductions.  
Sorry about that one. This is our story. You may be confused but we'll try to slowly tell it, but we are in the middle of a battle right now so yeah. Try to keep up with us. I'm sure you'll be able to though.  
It kind of sucks but right now Emma is sulking in a corner, so I'll have to call it oh! Got to go!


	2. Chapter 1: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Harry, Ven, Aqua and Terra and becomes one of Master Eraqus's Students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Harry and Emma are twins and they do have other family members 2 of which are met though they don't realize it. I'm going on the basic Kingdom hearts but there is one addition I made that I have had in my head but that's later. Darren Shan saga will come into this though I'm not sure when. When Emma and Harry leave, Emma's with Aqua and Harry is with Ven. There may be some language and fighting but Emma's awesome! Oh, I'm not sure if I'm going to slit this up into 2 parts but we’ll see. I do not own harry potter Darren Shan or kingdom hearts. Though I do own my characters. (Evil smile)  
> Emma: Oh yeah, I am! And and and ... what?  
> Harry: Just shut up Emma.  
> Here's the first chapter

Chapter 1 Before Hogwarts Emma's POV  
As you know, I'm the twin of Harry Potter, older than him by a couple minutes! So, when we were still living in our world I lived in an orphanage and my brother lived with the Dursley's, our Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. I'd had three other families, two gave me back to the orphanage and the other had died mysteriously in a fire but that will come later. We also went to school together. He always sat by himself, so it surprised the whole class when I sat next to him one day.  
"Hi! My names Emma! What’s your name?" I asked cheerfully. He looked at me, his face completely devoid of emotion. He's good at doing that! Then he spoke!  
" I'm Harry."  
" Last name?"  
" Potter." I squealed when he said that.  
" My last names Potter too! I know I have siblings, one of them being a twin, but I never thought I'd meet you!" He looked at me with an amused look on his face.  
" You talk a lot."  
" I do? Sorry! I tend to talk. People find it annoying!" He was looking down at his paper. It ticked me off. Stupid boys! I looked down at my paper as our teacher came by. Aww man! Well I decided I'd talk to him after class. If I could find him. I didn't end up finding him at all and he was out the rest of the year though our fatso of a cousin was. Stupid pig. Well I didn't see him again until we were about 7 years old. Meanwhile I was taken in by a kind man who had seen me with my Keyblade out. Yes, I have a keyblade though I hadn't been using it very long when he saw me with it. His name was Master Eraqus and he also had 2 other apprentices he was training. One was a young man with brown hair and a very tough attitude though he was kind named Terra. The other was a woman with blue hair and very kind, who knew her magic, named Aqua. I got a room with Aqua while mine was being prepared for me. It turns out that I was also gifted with doing magic, so we got along real nice. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a young girl with jet black hair, a lightning shaped scar on her forehead, and kind but very forceful bright green eyes. I had always hated that because people would run away from me because of it and the two of them made me feel welcome and, well, ordinary. Master Eraqus trained us, I was only 6 years old when he adopted me, and I got good enough with my keyblade abilities that Terra, Aqua, and myself could spare against each other without them having to have the Master there to watch us, though he still did when he didn't have anything to do, and we weren't being trained at that time. The Master was strict and intelligent with us but also very kind and understanding. I was training with Terra and Aqua that day. We were just above where the doors to get into the building were and up the stairs where a little thrown room was. Terra heard the doors open and walked to the railing where he could see better and saw two boys with an old man enter. One was oddly familiar with jet black hair and green eyes. Harry was with this old man? There was with him, a boy, older than Harry and me by maybe 2 or 3 years, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The old man was bald on his head with a little white beard, brown skin and a devilish grin. I didn't like him from the moment I saw him. I was right about not liking him. Master Eraqus was standing at the bottom and the old man went forward, the two boys stayed near the door, spoke to the Master and the Master led him to where I think his office was. Aqua spoke first.  
" Those boys? Are they all right?" She asked Terra.  
" I'll go see." Terra answered.  
" I'm coming!" He let me. He didn't see me but whatever. He went to the blonde boy and my brother and introduce himself. I got there just as he was calling for me and Aqua.  
"Aqua! Emma...oh your already down here. Okay then." I went over to my brother immediately. He looked pale, which made his scar stand out on his forehead and he just looked plain old dazed and confused about what was going on.  
" Hey. I'm Emma! What's your name?" I wasn't sure if it was Harry, so I had to check. He stayed silent for a moment, his face looking as if he were trying to remember his own name, then spoke.  
" Harry." I was so relieved I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Emma? What happened to me?" He said softly to me. I looked at him with a smile and was about to answer but Terra cut off our conversation.  
"Thank god. You can talk." Terra had apparently been waiting for an opportunity to fully introduce himself to the two. I glared at him but said nothing about it.  
" I'm Aqua."  
" I'm Terra." I looked at the blonde boy.  
" I'm Emma. Your names Ventus, right?" He nodded. Terra started asking them both questions and I covered Harry's ears or at least tried to. Ventus started screaming. Too much information or stimulation or whatever. He fainted with Ventus and I caught my brother. He looked so helpless. What had happened to these two boys? Master Eraqus and the bald man had heard Ven's screaming and come running in time for the old man to catch Ventus before he hurt himself. They both looked so helpless I wanted to cry and that's rare for me. I don't cry very often, if at all.  
"What did you do?" Master Eraqus asked us.  
" Nothing! I. I just asked them some stuff!" Terra said with fear that he had done something wrong.  
" You call that 'some'?" I growled at Terra. Aqua glared at me.  
" Neither one of them can tell you anything because they cannot remember anything." We gasped. Dang it all. What the hell happened to make them like this? I gritted my teeth to stop me from hitting something or someone. We’ll just have to see what happens and deal with it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: As you can see, Emma has anger problems.  
> Emma (Holding keyblade in hand): What'd you say?  
> Harry:(Keyblade also in hand looking very much ready to battle)  
> Author: Ha ha ha! You two are so funny. Don't look at me like that Emma or I'll kill you next chapter!  
> Both watch as Emma goes to a corner and sulks the rest away.  
> Well then...review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets and becomes a student of Xehanort, meets Emma, Ventus, Aqua, Terra and Eraqus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I'm back! Sorry for the big pause in my fanfiction! My computer broke down and I had to have it fixed. Thank god I wrote the story down on paper first! Heh heh.  
> Emma: About time!  
> Harry: Shut it Emma! Welcome back!  
> Emma: Polite asshole, aren't you?  
> Harry: SHUT UP EMMA!  
> Emma: Yes brother. (Sulks in a corner.) She’s going to kill me.  
> Author: Am not! At least not yet. You never know  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, The Darren Shan Saga, Final Fantasy. I only own my characters. Emma being one of them.

Okay Emma told you her story. Umm...so far. I'm skipping the school part. I hated meeting her. She was weird. So, I was walking home from school and a man appeared in front of me. I looked around to see where he come from. There were no buildings for him to come out of.  
"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled at me.  
" You seem like you don’t want to go home. I'll give you a way out, but you’ll need to listen to my offer. I'll take you away from this horrible life if you become my apprentice."  
"Ummu... What will you be teaching me?"  
" Oh. how silly of me! I'll teach you to use the keyblade. You have a strong heart for it. If you pass the test, you'll become a keyblade master. And you'll be able to leave my world and travel through the worlds until you come home as the keyblade master of this world which means you can defend yourself against threats."  
" Ok. So, do you have any other apprentices?"  
" Yes. His names Ventus. You'll have lots of time together as you two are my only apprentices." I nodded, and we left. I basically ran away from home. I'd would've done anything to get away from the Dursleys and Xehanort gave me that chance. I had only the things I was wearing but Master Xehanort as I had to call him gave me some new clothes that fit! Then he took me to the room Ventus and myself were sharing. That's where I met him. " Oh! and by the way. I forgot to give you my name. It's Master Xehanort." I nodded, and he left the room to go do something of his own kind.  
" Hi. My names Harry. What's yours?" I asked Ven though I knew the answer.  
" My names Ventus. But you can call me Ven." We shook hands. A few years past and then that faithful day came. Ven and I were best friends by this time and he knew that he should trust me when I felt nervous or afraid or even doubt. On that faithful day me and Ven were chatting in our room. Master Xehanort came in at that point.  
" I'm sorry Ventus and Harry (I had already given him my name!) but I got a call from my friend and I have to leave right away! I don't think I'll be long, but I may be away for a few days. I trust that you two can take care of each other and I'm leaving Ventus in charge. Do not leave this world unless something happens that could kill you both like you get attacked by monsters of darkness." We both nodded, and he left. I didn't trust him very much, but I did trust Ven. And he was oddly specific in his description.  
" Ven, I don’t think he's going very far and I don’t trust him." I told Ven. He stared at me.  
"I know he's our Master and he'll protect if we can't do something, but I just don't trust him. I feel like something bad going to happen if we do and even don't do anything and we don't have the equipment to leave this world anyways so if something does happen, he'll not have any apprentices. I don’t think he's trying to train us for the mark of mastery Ven." I sobbed. He took me in his arms and after an hour we went down to go get something to eat and that's when all hell broke loose. Excuse my language. Heh heh. We couldn't fight them.  
"Harry, do you know a way that you can leave?" He asked me.  
"No. The only thing I know is that I'm an eight-year-old who shouldn't have run away from home with him." I sobbed.  
"You ran away from home?" He asked in alarm.  
"Yeah. I kind of get pushed around a lot back home." He started to try to fight and defeated a few of them but we were defeated in the end and Master Xehanort chose to come home near the begging of the fight. I was kind of small for my age and weak. He saved us only to take the darkness out of Ven's heart and my protector out of mine. Ven lost his memory because of the darkness taking out part and I lost mine out of shock. I must've fainted because when I came around Master Xehanort told us to follow him to Master Eraqus's world. We followed Xehanort into where Eraqus was teaching his students. He then told us to wait at the front door while he and Master Eraqus talked. After a few minute, a man with blue eyes and long spikey brown hair came down and introduced himself to us.  
" I'm Terra. What's your name?"  
" Harry."  
"Ventus. “He breathed a sigh of relief.  
" You two can talk."  
" Aqua, Emma! Oh, Emma your already down here. You can come down here."  
"I' m Aqua."  
" Hey. I'm Emma! What's your name?"  
" Harry." She sighed in relief. I looked curiously at her before something came back. My memory of meeting her.  
"Emma? What happened to me?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with a sad smile.  
"Thank god. You can talk." A boy with medium length brown hair said. A blue haired woman appeared next to him.  
" I'm Aqua."  
" I'm Terra." Emma looked at Ventus.  
" I'm Emma. Your names Ventus, right?" He nodded. Terra started asking both me and Ven questions and Emma covered my ears or at least tried to. Ven fainted with a scream while I just blacked out completely though I know Emma caught me before I could touch the ground. I woke up on a bed with Emma sitting next to me. As soon as she saw I was awake, she squealed in happiness and went to go get a man with medium length black hair and a mustache. He introduced himself as Master Eraqus. Terra and Aqua apparently stayed with Ventus or in their room.  
"How much can you remember? You seemed to have remembered Emily here but how much?" Master Eraqus said to me with a kind smile. I shook my head.  
"Not much. Mostly just meeting here. Maybe some time before that but not much." I said quietly. They both nodded with sad smiles. Ven was still out like a light. He slept for two more days. Emma gave me the grand tour of my new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to update soon.  
> Harry: When do we get to traveling?  
> Author: In a couple more chapters. Maybe two or three.  
> Emma: And will me and my brother be together?  
> Author: Unfortunately, no. I'm not saying anything else Emma.  
> Emma: Oh! Come on!  
> Make sure to review! A little note about Harry, Harry is called the "Light Prince" back at Hogwarts both because he has the purest heart in the world and another reason which I don’t want to mention. He can use light in the form of fire as you'll see. Emma can control the darkness and has a pure heart too but she... Oh wait I’m giving away the important parts of the story, you’ll find that out next chapter. Along with something else!


	4. Chapter 3: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts on her Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I'd update as soon as I could. Here's the next chapter!  
> Emma: Do I start traveling in this chapter?  
> Author: Yes.  
> Emma: Awesome!

I've hated Master Xehanort since I first met him. Luckily, he didn't do anything to harry but he did hurt Ven. A year has passed since they came back and since Harry already told you about his arrival I skipped it, so we are at the night before Terra and Aquas Mark of Mastery exam. I was lying in bed when I heard movement outside my door and saw Ven and Harry running outside to see the meteor shower and I ran after them. I caught up with them and we all ran to see the naturally made show. Soon after we got to the show, however, we fell asleep. When we woke up we had realized that we had missed the show and tried to go back to sleep when Aqua scared us by surprising us.  
" Ah! Aqua you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said with a laugh. Harry really did look like he almost had a heart attack but laughed with us all the same.  
"Hey Aqua?"  
"Yes Ven?"  
"What are the stars in the sky?” Ven asked her. Terra answered it for her.  
"They say that the stars are the hearts of all the worlds shining down on us."  
" Yeah. But maybe not just the worlds. Maybe if you have a really strong that'll show too as long as it’s not enveloped in darkness."  
We all stared at Harry. He laughed softly. A few more events happened that I don't want to tell you about, but we got our wayfinder from was a lavender color, Ven's was green, Aquas was blue, Terra's was orange, and Harry's was the color of three different colors in fire! At least I think there is. I know there's red, yellow, and orange. He has the most color in his wayfinder. Then we headed off to bed, so we could be ready for tomorrow's special day, at least for Terra and Aqua. By the way, Harry will be doing his version, and I forgot to mention as I'm sure he did ("I haven't even gotten around to telling them that Emma!" "Shut up Harry!") that Harry's already a Keyblade Master. He took it the year before this and passed to become the youngest Keyblade Master since John and Ella. Of course, we were expecting him to pass because John and Ella and their family are our ancestors so yeah it runs in the family. You'll hear more about them later on in the story, especially at Hogwarts! We walked back to our rooms and we all separated and went to bed to prepare for tomorrow's test and the unknown. The next day we all went to where Aqua and Terra would be taking their test and Ven and myself went against the wall while Harry went up with his fellow keyblade masters. I looked at Harry who had decided that Aqua and Terra should also do a test with him and Master Eraqus was alright with it, so Harry was going to be using all he had to test them after they fight. It would be a second chance for Terra and a way for me to watch Master Xehanort closely during both rounds. HeeeHeeeeeeee! He ain't gonna now what hit him because we discussed it with the Master and he agreed that if I sensed any darkness coming from Xehanort I could hit him with my keyblade as long as I don't kill him damnit. I want to kill him so much. Back to the subject at hand! I stayed next to my brother as the test began and then things went to hell. Damnit all! I hit Xehanort and the madness stopped but not before going after Ven, Harry, and myself along with Terra and Aqua. The test and Aqua was the only one to make it to Master. Damn! I hate Xehanort for that. Terra walked out and Ven and Harry left to go to their room. Aqua and I were left but then a warning bell went off to signal danger and Terra came running in.  
" What’s going on?" He asked us. Aqua shook her head and answered.  
" We don't know. Where's Ven and Harry?" She asked as a last thought.  
" I don't know. They probably never heard the bell, so they could be still in Ven's room.” I told them. They nodded as the master came back from wherever he told us things that I don't remember exactly what he told us. Then Aqua and I went out after Terra had and saw him leave. Ven and Harry were down there. They then donned their armor and left. Aqua and I ran after them.  
"Ven, wait!" Aqua yelled at the same time as I yelled,” Harry, wait a minute!" The Master had come down and he turned to Aqua and me.  
"Aqua you need to get Ven. Bring him home! Emma, you can tag along since you rarely leave your brother but bring him back too."  
"We will Master!" We declared as we got into our armor and left so we could go find the two idiots who ran away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yay another chapter done! Next chapter is Harry's point of view but during the bell part after the testing.  
> Emma: Yay I'm free!  
> Author: Not quite Emma. Remember that Aqua's with you.  
> Emma: Damn!  
> Harry: Emma!  
> Emma: Yes brother! (Flinch)


	5. Chapter 4: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his journey with Ventus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Lost interest for a short time. I do not own anything. Only my characters who are Harry's siblings and nobody and Ummmmmmmm well only my characters.

I'm going to skip the test because Emma was actually accurate. (Don't pull that with me Emily!) Emma's real name is Emily, but we call her Emma because she likes it that way for some odd reason. Personally, I have no idea as to why she likes it that way, but she isn’t me. Anyways, when I followed Ven to his room, we had no idea that one decision could change our lives forever. That one boy could change our lives forever. Damn stupid way to change it but whatever. Also, a very noble way to change it but whatever! Anyways! I followed Ven to his room then went to my room, so I could take my medicine, which is very important to take might I remind a certain person! (Shut the hell up Emily!) I love slamming a screwdriver to her head! Anyways, as soon as I had taken my medicine I headed back to Ven's room to find him on his bed swinging the wooden keyblade Terra had given him. I stood in the doorway.  
"Not the kind of outcome you thought it would be, huh?" I asked him. He jumped two feet into the air. It was kind of hard not to laugh he looked that funny!  
"No. Definitely not that kind. Terra looked so devastated when he didn't become a master!" Ven said. I nodded to that comment.  
"He did. I feel bad for him. He tried so hard and then he didn't make it." I told him. We both shared a sad smile. We both stood up in alarm as we heard the bell, which only goes off in an emergency, go off. We were about to leave when a boy who had his face hidden by a mask, appeared and spoke. We weren't expecting him at all.  
"You better hurry Ventus," He said.  
"Who are you?" We demanded.  
"Or you'll never see Terra again." He stated. I groaned. I hated these types of guys. I felt someone slam something to the back of my head. I never felt myself hit the floor. I groaned as I awoke on the floor with Ven leaning over me.  
"You okay?" He asked as he helped me stand.  
"Yeah. I feel like someone hit me on the head with a baseball bat. But never mind that! Where did the boy in the mask go?"  
Ven shrugged.  
"Disappeared through a dark hole of some sort! Let's go!" I nodded enthusiastically. We both ran towards the entrance, were we usually go to sit and watch the stars. We saw Terra leaving there.  
"Terra!" Ven yelled as he was faster than me and got to him first. I knew the Master was sending him and Aqua out on a mission, but I didn't quite know who had messed with the test and that made me nervous. There may be a reason my sister hates Xehanort so much, but I don't understand why I have an intense dislike of him. (Ha-ha! Laugh all you want Emma! And yes, I know why now so shut up!) Anyways, I knew that Ven was going to go after Terra after he left, and he did. He tapped his arm and he was suddenly in a greenish armor. He threw his keyblade and it became a glider. He turned to me.  
"Coming?" I looked at him.  
"Of course, I am. Just one second." I looked to see if I had everything and when I was satisfied, with a knife on my person, really don't ask, I tapped my shoulder and I was suddenly in armor the colors of fire. Just for the record, fire does have a lot of colors, so I really did have the most color. I threw up my hand and whistled. Ven stared at me. As we left I heard Aqua, Emma, and the Master but Ven and I pretty much ignored them. We didn't know it would be our last healthy and non-dangerous trip there, and the last time we'd see the inside of our home though I had a feeling that it would. (No! Emma stay away from the—darn it. Got to go!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ha ha. Finally done.  
> Harry: Took you long enough! * Sits with arms crossed glaring scarily at author! *  
> Author: *Turns to Emma* You know! Your brother can be pretty scary.  
> Emma: You think! * Glares at author  
> Author: *Gulps then turns to reader* Please review so I can get another chapter up. And sorry for the long wait. Now I must go and hid so I don't get killed by the assassin here. *Emma and Harry look at each other than around the room*  
> Both: What?  
> Author: Opps. Spoilers! He still doesn't. *John comes in*  
> John: *Whispers* He still doesn't know nor remember that at this point!  
> Ginnylovesharry5: I know. Still better go hide though!  
> *Runs away screaming from angry readers and Harry while Emma, John and Jessica watch silently*  
> John: Bet she'll live to write another day.  
> Emma and Jessica: * Yelling* YOUR ON!  
> Author: * Also yelling* I CAN HEAR YOU!  
> Everyone runs from author as she run from angry readers!  
> Suggestions are welcome as to what happens to Emma and harry  
> Emma and Harry: Ma—  
> Author: No saying my names idiots!


	6. Chapter 5: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua arrive in Castle of Dreams and meet Terra there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: EEK! Dodges chair being thrown at her. Geez! I'm sorry! I started College and have been extremely busy! I've been trying though!  
> Harry: Glares at her threw narrowed eyes as he holds up a sword.  
> Emma: Brother dearest? Where did you get the sword?  
> Harry: Wait, what? Glances at weapon.  
> Author: Can you please say the disclaimer or whatever, so I can run away screaming from your very scary, and deadly brother Emma?  
> Emma: Kay! Harrylovesginny5 doesn't own anything but her made up characters! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and KH is owned by square Enix and Disney. Oh! And Cirque du Freak is owned by Darren Shan!  
> Author: Runs away screaming from Harry, who is holding his sword as he chased after her.  
> John, Jessica, Emma: There they go again! On to the story!

I'm back! Hehe! I totally want to do an evil laugh, but I suck at it so yeah. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Aqua and I had left to go after Ven and my silly brother. (Yes. I said that now shut up, so I can tell my story!) Sorry. Anyways. We both were in our travel gear, both looking similar to the other though mine also had stuff for my wings. I'll get to that later. I glanced over at Aqua as we went to our first world.  
"Where do we look first?" I asked her.  
"How about there?" She said pointing to a world that had a castle and an all-round magical feel to it. I just nodded and followed her to the world. We arrived in what looked like a castle. It was a very nice castle, though I can't really describe what it looked like. As soon as we landed and were going towards the castle, possibly even in the castle…yeah. I think we were in the castle, a girl in a very elegant and beautiful blue dress came running past us. She was followed by some weird guy. Then we heard a very familiar voice.  
"Aqua! Emma!" We both looked up to see that the owner of the voice was Terra.  
"Terra!"  
"Dummy!" Aqua and Terra both rolled their eyes at me. Terra came down from where he had been standing, a grand staircase.  
"Terra, Ventus ran away from home." Aqua told him.  
"Harry followed him. Or he might have been the one to actually start it. Not sure there. Either way." I added.  
"We think they were following you. Do you know why?" Aqua said. I folded my arms across my chest.  
"No. Wait. Before I left, Ven tried to tell me something. I should've listened." He told us. I rolled my eyes. Of course, that would be the reason.  
"Oh. Did you find Master Xehanort?"  
"No. But I've heard some rumors about him. My search has brought me to some people who tell me that he's looking for hearts filled with light. His search has taken him here."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Probably talked to some really dark people then. And if it's true, then that's really bad." I muttered to myself. Aqua and Terra never heard me.  
"You two should talk to the Prince. He's in the ballroom up those stairs." We both nodded at him and thanked him for the information then he left. We went and talked to the Prince. I personally wanted to punch his f- (Fine!) stinkin head off. Aqua decided to go check out the women's house whom we passed and whom I didn't mention because I hate her and her daughters. We went to check out the house. There was darkness there but before we could do anything, Cinderella's, the maiden in the blue dress, Fairy Godmother appeared and spoke to us. She told us to help Jaq the little, adorable mouse! We helped, but we both ended up falling on top of one another and becoming our own size again. The three woman and the weird man were staring at us in shock. I jumped to my feet.  
"Oh! Can I try the glass slipper, Sir? Can I?" I said with a big creepy grin on my face.  
He let me and then a beautiful young woman came down the stairs, Cinderella. She asked to try on the slipper and the weird man agreed only to be tripped by the Stepmother.  
"How do you even know if that damn slipper will fit her bitch? Answer me now or I swear to god I will grab a sword and make sure you'll never be able to walk again. Oh, wait! You can't answer because you don't freakin know do you?" I screamed as Aqua held me back from ripping that woman to shreds. She looked appalled at my behavior and a bit scared too. I smiled evilly.  
"I may be a child, but I was raised on the streets and learned to use weapons in a month. Don't mess with me or I will kill you." I said quietly as everyone but Aqua stared at me with absolute fear on their faces. I do that. I'm a bit scary at times. Especially when I'm angry beyond belief.  
The weird idiot was crying as he gathered the pieces of the shattered slipper.  
"Please don't cry! You see, I have the other slipper!" Cinderella said as she gave it to numbskull and he kissed it like it was his kid and placed it on her foot. It was the perfect fit. He immediately declared that he would tell the Prince and for Cinderella to come along. Well, the two left but the Stepmother and Stepsisters followed not to long after. I frowned at them suspiciously and then there was a scream. Aqua and I immediately ran outside, and we saw a monster carriage thing that had Cinderella in its clutches. The Stepfamily was laughing at her.  
"Oi, morons! You know that monster is going to kill you right?!" I yelled gleefully. The thing attacked them, and they disappeared. It was like it was reacting to me and my mood. But that couldn't be possible, could it? Aqua told Cinderella to go.  
"Think we can take this monstrosity?" I asked her with a grin. She just rolled her eyes and we both attacked the Unversed. I had to flip out of the way a few times, but we defeated it and went to see if Cinderella was alright. We saw her and the Prince get reunited, but it was so…sweet. Not! I don't like that stuff. (What are you doing? No way are you getting this from me unless you catch me brother dearest! HAHA! Damn it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Well, that was kind of long! How was I?  
> Harry: Glares  
> Emma: Wide, creepy smile that scares the shit out of people Awesome!  
> John and Jessica: We're still not in it!  
> Author: You will be soon! Well, not until they are back at home and about to go to Hogwarts but whatever! Feels glares on her back. Gulps Please leave a review. Really helps motivate me into writing the chapters! Oh, and I'm thinking about villain names for Harry and Emma other than Voldemort and Vanitas and all the others. Leave a comment on possible ideas. Can't say I'll use them but might help me get ideas. Thanks Guys, now I've got to run or else I'm going to be pummeled. Bye! Runs away from John and Jessica screaming at the top of her lungs as Harry and Emma watch.


	7. Chapter 6: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in Dwarf Woodlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dang. Hello Again! I've done it faster this time hehe. *Looks around at Harry, Emma, Jessica, and John. *  
> Mysterious male: When do I come in again?  
> Author: You come in during chapter 10 now go Michael!  
> Michael: Fine! *Saunters off*  
> Author: Anyways, So I own nothing but my made-up characters. Enjoy!

(Yes! I am using it, it's my turn idiot!) Hello again. Ven and I landed in a weird place. It looked like it could be a world filled with forests and mines and possibly a castle. Dunno about that one though. Anyways, we were both looking around when we saw seven small men march past us into a cave, which was a mine.  
"Wow!" Ven said as he stared. I nodded.  
"We should go talk to them." Ven looked at me confusion evident on his face. Me and Emma both have powers and while Emma powerful, I'm more powerful though I rarely show it. You'll see why I mentioned this a little later.  
"Why?" I looked at him and shrugged.  
"You know how I always knew if Emma was hurt or not?"  
"Yeah. It was kinda weird to be honest. It was like it went two ways!" I smiled.  
"It does. Emma and I can communicate through our minds. I heard what was going on. The Master didn't want us to leave and sent Emma and Aqua after us. He also mentioned something about Unversed. Emma called our bond a 'twin bond' but as of right now I'm blocking her out, so she doesn't know where we are. She's like that, snoopy." I told him. He grinned at me.  
"Should we be on the lookout for these creatures then?"  
"Yeah. And we should destroy them whenever we find any or they could go around hurting people. I think we might find some in the mines. And we should talk to those little men, I think their dwarves, to see if they have seen any." Ven nodded and we went inside the mines.  
"Hi, I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven."  
"Hi, I'm Harry. Have you seen any weird creatures around here at all?" I asked. They said nothing but stared at us with fear. Then they all turned and ran deeper into the mine tunnels.  
One ran into the wall though and I went over to him to see if he was okay.  
"Ven, go get the other dwarves and be on the lookout for the unversed. I think you will know it's them as soon as you see them."  
"Right!" And he ran deeper into the mine after the 6 dwarves.  
I looked at the dwarf who was also staring at me. He hadn't spoken at all and I didn't think he could either. Slowly all the dwarves came back in. I knew their names. After the first it was easy. Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful. Emotions and actions pretty much. We were sent away, since they thought that we were trying to steal their jewels for some reason. No idea why they thought that but whatever. Before we left I turned back to the dwarves.  
"Hey. Do you guys mind if we bring a young woman to your home? I have a strong feeling she is going to need your help to even survive the year. It doesn't look like she really has anyone else." I asked them, and they nodded though they looked confused. I just smiled, and we left.  
"How would you know that Harry?" Ven asked me with a frown. I smiled at him.  
"I... don't know honestly. I just have a strong feeling in my gut that we are going to meet a girl who really needs our help in getting to safety and those guys help in staying as safe as possible." He looked at me with a weird look.  
"Why?"  
"Something or someone might be after her. I'm not sure. I usually trust my guts instinct when I start feeling this way."  
"Oh. Let's go help her then! Where is she, exactly?" Ven asked me. I glanced at him and smiled. I shrugged. I could tell that kind of surprised him since I had a knack for knowing where people are. We arrived in a clearing of a forest with a little cottage. The dwarves house. Then we both heard a scream from the forest. It was a female.  
"That's her, isn't it?" He asked me as we ran towards the area where we heard the scream and I nodded.  
"Most likely." We arrived in a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a young woman on the ground crying. She had black hair, pale skin, and a red bow on her head. She was wearing a yellow, red and blue dress. I panted as I slowed down. (Shut it Emma!) Ven and I moved toward the girl slowly so as not to scare her.  
"Why are you crying?" Ven asked her softly as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.  
"There are things t-trying t-to hurt me!" She sobbed. I spoke up before Ven could say anything else.  
"You're just scared. Fear tends to do that. What's your name?" She glanced at me.  
"Snow White." I smiled. She must have seen my knife because she backed away.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Snow White. I keep things on me to protect myself and others. My names Harry." I said with a sigh.  
"Mine's Ven!" Ven said as he grinned.  
"Do you know somewhere I could go to sleep? Somewhere safe as um... in?" She asked nervously. Ven and I smiled.  
"We do. Ven will lead you. Ven, I'm just going to go check something out. I'll be back at some point." He nodded, and we separated. I went out of the forest until I was in a clearing full of flowers and had a view of a castle in the distance. I saw Terra leaving but before I could shout to get his attention, the boy in the mask appeared.  
"You again?" I growled. He didn't answer but got out his keyblade.  
"Damnit! Who are you?" I asked him as I got ready to fight. I kept dodging his attacks but eventually he got lucky and landed a hit on me. He disappeared as we heard footsteps approaching and vision turned to black. I woke up in the same area I had blacked out in but Ven was next to me. I sat up.  
"What happened to you?" He asked me with a worried frown.  
"Kid in the mask attacked me. I saw Terra, but he left before I could get his attention anyways." I told him. He nodded.  
"So, we ready to leave now then?" I asked, and he nodded. I stood up.  
"Shall we?"  
"Let's go!" And we left that world. ("Here you go idiot." "Yay!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: And that's the end of this chapter!  
> Harry: *Crosses arms as he glares at author*  
> Author: *Groaning* What now Harry?  
> Harry: *Glares at Vanitas* Did you really have hit me that hard?  
> Vanitas: *Laughing* Of course I did!  
> Author: You might want to start running now Vanitas. Or he's going to kill you.  
> Ventus: *Face palms*  
> Vanitas: What Idiot?  
> Harry: *Starts chasing Vanitas with a very very sharp and deadly sword*  
> Everyone else: *Stares at them as they chase each other around*  
> Emma: Okay. Please review so she can get more chapters up. Even two is enough to get her to get another chapter up! Please do it before Van gets killed by my lovely brother. Oh cool! *Stares with a grin


	8. Chapter 7: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua end up in Dwarf Woodlands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I own nothing but my made-up characters!

Ok!  
That was interesting! I faced the boy in the mask also! (Ten points or cookies to whoever guesses his name!) That is later though. Anyways, on with the story!  
So, Aqua and I left the Castle of Dreams and went to another world. I think it was called… I forget what it was called but you'll know it when you meet the first person or the scene. Anyways, we appeared in a clearing that had a cottage. There were Dwarves sitting in front of a glass coffin looking extremely emo. ("Emo?" "Shut up Harry!") There was a woman in a yellow, red, blue, and black gown with black hair and a red bow who looked like she was either sleeping or dead. Now what does that remind you of?  
"What the…? What the f-"  
"Emma!"  
"Yes Aqua! What the hell happened?!" Aqua gave me a disapproving glare. You see, Master Eraqus, Harry, Ven, Aqua, and Terra have been trying to get me to stop swearing. Never gonna happen! The stupid git slams a screwdriver over my head at times! Ouchy! Harry uh…. hit me. Back to the story. The dwarves looked at us, gave their names, with us repeating the actions, and the one called Doc answered my question. I started to wander so Aqua also filled me in.  
"We'll go get a cure from this Queens Castle!"  
"What kind of Queen would poison her own citizens and be all evil?" I mumbled. Aqua glanced at me with a small sad smile. They smiled and nodded at us and we left to go to the Castle where the Queen resides. We passed a field with flowers and soon arrived at the castle. I went to go check to see if anyone was home, and to see what my darling older brother was doing back at home and Aqua went to go speak to a man sitting by a well. When I came back he had already left and Aqua filled me in on what he had told her.  
"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked her after she had finished.  
"I think I'm going to go dig around for more information and the cure inside the castle. I want you to stay out here since I think it's too dangerous for you to be in there."  
"Why would it be dangerous for me? I come from a world of magic and complete and utter danger and I lived on the streets as a kid until the Master found me and took me in." I asked puzzled. She sighed.  
"It's easier if there's someone out here watching for the Queen. And I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed and nodded.  
"Hide if you see the Queen. Okay?"  
"Um…sure? Where exactly would I hide without her seeing me though?" I asked and Aqua groaned.  
"Anywhere you see fit that at least obscures you from her sight."  
"Oh! Okay then!" She nodded and left. It didn't look like there was any royalty home anyways, so I guess I didn't have to worry as much. I shuddered. This place gave off a sense of dark magic from what I could tell. What did the woman do, sacrifice young children to some evil god? I heard footsteps coming toward me. That was a bit too quick for Aqua to be coming back and I didn't have time to hide myself, so I took up a defensive position, my keyblade out. There was a boy in a mask standing there staring at me.  
"What the-! Who are you? What do you want you asshole?!" I yelled.  
"That was rude. My names Vanitas and you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone that."  
"Oh really? You'll be surprised I'm sure!" I snorted. Then we both attacked each other. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! We were making way too much noise but what happened next attracted Aqua, as you will see.  
"Damnit! You Bastard!" I screamed at him. He just bonked me on the head and I knew no more. I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I opened my eyes and saw that Aqua was carrying me towards…somewhere.  
"What happened?" I groaned out. She put me down as she smiled. I was kind of short. And only 10. Don't judge me! ("No one is judging you idiot." "Shut up Harry!")  
"I came out to see you on the ground unconscious."  
"Oh." I figured I wouldn't tell her about my little spat with Vanitas and would let her think of what had happened and keep it to myself. We walked back into the clearing which had the Dwarves house to see the man Aqua had talked to, who was also a prince, lean over the woman's body and give her a kiss. She opened her eyes and everyone in the clearing cheered joyful. Except for me and Aqua. We smiled but we started to remember Ven and Harry's first day with us after they were dropped off. Don't judge us. The scene just reminded us of it, though I have absolutely no idea how or even why.  
Aqua and I were in Ven's room. We were sitting by the bed where he lay sleeping, had been sleeping since he had passed out.  
"Ven, why won't you wake up?" I heard Aqua mutter as she turned to leave the room. I frowned as I stared at him. And then, his eyes opened!  
"You're awake!" Aqua said joyfully then I heard her walk to the door.  
"Terra, Master, Harry! He's awake!" She shouted. I heard running footsteps.  
"Thank goodness!" I heard someone say though I have no idea who said it. It was quite a special day for us! So back to the present! Snow White, the lady in the coffin, and the Prince left for the Prince's kingdom. Aqua decided that it was time for us to leave soon after they left.  
"So, where are we going now, Aqua?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"I don't really know. Emma, why don't you choose?" She said, and I smiled brightly.  
"Can we go to my world? I haven't seen my siblings since I left, and we might see Harry and Ven there. No one other than myself has seen Harry since he was a baby!" I said excitedly. Aqua laughed and nodded.  
"Alright." She said and we both left the world together. Next stop, The Wizarding World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dang. Might have to change the rating on this story. Emma has the mouth of a sailor.  
> Emma: *Stares at author with look of great evil*  
> Author: Oh no. *Backs away in fear then turns and runs away screaming with Emma chasing after her laughing crazily*  
> Harry: *Looks with expression of great embarrassment* There they go again. That's the fifth time this week she's been chased by Emma.  
> Jessica: I have purple hair!  
> John: *Face palms*  
> Harry: *Face palms*  
> Michael: Please review so the author can get another chapter up. Thanks!  
> Harry and John: Emma! Jessica! *Starts chasing the girls who are chasing the author who running away shouting apologizes to Emma and Jessica*  
> Female character: Michael? Why is she apologizing to them?  
> Michael: I have no idea little sister.  
> Female Character: I'm only younger by a few minutes!


	9. Chapter 8: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in Castle of Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts!

Ven and I landed in a world that was really weird. We both looked around at our situation with confused expressions.  
"Harry? Do you know why we are so small?"  
"How the heck should I know?"  
"Keyblade Master?"  
"Good point." We both started taking in where we were. We were in a house, in what looked to be a mouse trap. What? What in the heck just happened? I went to the front of the cage where the lock was. It was a clasp and a bit too much for me.  
"Well, we will just have to wait until someone finds us because I can't open the cage." Ven nodded then looked thoughtful.  
"Where did you learn to pick locks anyways?" He asked me. I frowned.  
"No idea. There's a big gap in my memory. So, I probably learned it between the ages of about 5 to about 7. I think I was with you though. Or it could have been 3 to 7. Not sure. Anyways, I'm going to give up on trying to figure the answer out to your question because I am getting a headache." Ven smiled at me.  
"Holly, moly! A giant foot!" I shouted in surprise. I heard Ven snort at my shout and I gave him a very angry glare. He just smiled.  
"Oh, my! Two more of you! You're strange looking mice." The woman who belonged to the foot said as she picked up the trap.  
"At least we aren't Loki. Or Pan for that matter. Pan loves to prank people. I think Emma and him have a prank war going on." Ven stared at me.  
"Do I even want to know?"  
"Probably not. Emma's been trying to out prank a God, but I think they are tied right now. I don't even know how it started but Emma can really do a good prank when it comes down to it. Huh! Never even realized she was…. never mind." I prattled on. The woman brought us up to what I assumed was her room and when she went to let us out, she tipped over the cage and Ven and I went toppling to the other end of the cage. Just before we actually hit, Ven grabbed me and kept me from slamming into the end.  
"Ow." He moaned. I just smiled. I helped him up after the woman had put the cage on the ground.  
"So, what's your name?" I asked her nicely. She smiled kindly at me.  
"Cinderella."  
"I'm Harry."  
"And my names Ventus, but you can just call me Ven." She smiled at us. She talked to us for a time but that was really short.  
"Cinderella!" Screamed some voices from downstairs. A mouse came over to us and introduced himself to us. His name was Jaq.  
"Jaq? Who were those people who were calling Cinderella?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.  
"Those Cinderelly's Stepmother and Stepsisters. They really mean! Make her do lots of work. Prevent her from making her dress to go to the ball." He told us. Cinderella had told us of her dream to go to the ball that was being held at the palace. I looked at Ven. He nodded at me.  
"What if we made her dress for her? Then she'll be able to go to the ball and have fun!" I suggested. Jaq looked ecstatic. He gave a list of things we needed to finish the dress that had already been started by Cinderella. We split the items and went to go fetch them. I gathered the materials then went to collect the last one on the list. I got to the area and found a big cat. It was sitting on the item I needed so I walked up, took it and kicked the cat in the butt hard enough to send it flying out of the room. I threw the bead into the mouse hole as the cat came back into the room. That cat, for some reason, made me very angry. I went to the animal and got ready to fight. I ended up kicking its butt to the point that it ran away hissing. Someone must have heard Lucifer, the cat, because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Oh, fiddlesticks!" I muttered as I ran to a hiding spot. A woman with long red hair came in. She looked around the room then at the general area where I was hiding. I didn't move. The woman shrugged and left the room. I cautiously looked around to make sure she was gone then went to the mouse hole. I went back to Cinderella's room and helped Ven and Jaq make Cinderella's dress or at least finish it. I also might have put a few charms on it to make any pieces that were ripped off chase whoever ripped them in a malicious intent. We waited to surprise Cinderella. She was surprised when she saw what we did and thanked us immensely. Then she got into it and ran from the room. We sat at the window and thought about stuff. We talked and after a while Jaq turned to us.  
"Cinderelly believes her dreams will come true. Do Ven Ven and Harry have dreams?" Jaq asked us.  
"Hm. I never really thought about it before. I guess I want to become a keyblade master." Ven said.  
"I can't really say the same since I am a keyblade master. But I guess I really want to learn about the missing memories, what they are. And learn about my parents. Maybe meet the rest of my family." Both nodded at me. Soon enough we had to leave, and Jaq told us to come back soon to which we agreed.  
"This is going to be interesting. Very interesting." I thought to myself. I may be a keyblade master but there must have been a reason that Master Eraqus wanted Emma, Ven, and myself to stay with him while Terra and Aqua traveled to the other worlds looking for...someone. I hate being babied but something tells me that we might have been better off actually staying with the Master than coming out here. Something bad was beginning and somehow, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Emma, and I are going to be in the thick of it. That scared me more than anything else. Anyways, Ven led us to our new world, a castle with fireworks and looked very sleepy to be honest. (Emma where are you dumby? It's your turn to write you stupid git.)  
Oh, here she comes. Oh, never mind. I am starting this chapter since it is being split into two or at least the world is. Anyways, on to the story right!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dang right you should be scared! Though you should be more scared of what I am going to do to your sister and yourself than Xehanort. Hehe, you guys gonna-  
> Person: Don't ruin your plot Dummy!  
> Author: Aw, fine. Can’t wait to get Mickey in this story. It going to be fabulous! For me anyways!  
> Mickey Mouse: Why am I suddenly scared of you?  
> Author: *Laughs Evilly*  
> Harry and Emma: Okay. Um, Review so she doesn't get lazy with writing and take another year long break on this story please!  
> Author: Hey that was one time! And not my fault either!  
> Harry, Emma, Mickey: *Sarcastically* Right!  
> Author: Sighs


	10. Chapter 9: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in Aurora's tower then journey to help the three fairies, meeting Emma and Aqua in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts! Only my original characters, like Emma!

Ven and I landed in a room that looked like it was in a tower. Possibly. It had a fireplace and a window or two. There also looked like there was a secret room or something like it. In one area of the room there was a bed. A beautiful woman lay sleeping on it. Ven went a little closer to her. I stayed a couple inches away from Ven as I looked at the woman. She had long golden hair that probably would have fallen gracefully past her shoulders if she hadn't been lying down. She looked peaceful.  
"Don't you touch her!" Someone yelled from behind Ven and me. We both turned to see three women dressed in green, red and blue pointing sticks...no wands at us.  
"Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ven asked. The three women immediately softened.  
"When she was a baby, Maleficent put a wicked spell on her!" Said the in red.  
"And now she's gone and stolen her heart!" The one in blue said angrily.  
Wait what.  
"Maleficent?" I asked with a frown. Where have I heard that name before?  
(Yes. I know I've met and fought against her before, but I haven't in the story so shut it idiot!) Sorry. You pretty much know who that was. (Emma!) Man! Anyways.  
"She's a witch, an evil witch."  
"Does she have a vengeful spirit or something?" I asked. They nodded.  
"So, I'm guessing she was trying to get back at somebody when she placed this curse on her. Her husband or parents. Sounds kind of like my sister." I said. They glanced at each other in surprise. Emma would probably get along with this witch so well. (I know she annoys you, but if we took that away and the fact that she is evil you two would probably be best friends Emma.) Anyways. I looked at the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed. This really explained why she wouldn't wake up. Curses are really hard to break. Trust me on that one.  
"If you want, we could go get it back?" What? Ven! Really? You have to go and say that and yet they nodded and looked really happy. Aw well. Might as well go try to get the Princesses heart back so she can wake up. The three fairies, Fauna, Merryweather and what's her face, lead us to a crumbling castle that had an air to it that told you to leave while you have the chance to. Dumb witch. (Yes, I'm talking...Oh hey Ginny! Hermione! I'm in trouble.) We went in to it, went past an audience chamber into a room that seemed to act like a maze. When we got to the center of the maze, we found Aurora's heart and released it, watching it go flying towards the castle Aurora slept in. We made our way back out of the castle but met Maleficent in her audience chamber. She monologued. Of everything she could do, and she monologued. I don't remember much since I was doing calculations in my head on the chances of my sister or someone else killing this woman. It was a 99.9 percent chance. I was still wrong but whatever. I do remember some things.  
"He gave into the darkness so easily." She purred at Ventus and me.  
"He did?" Ven said looking just as upset as he sounded. I rolled my eyes at her but stayed quiet since I knew she was probably right about the giving into darkness bit. Easily though? Not so much for Terra. I heard footsteps running towards the room.  
"Ven! Don't listen to her!" Yelled a very familiar voice and we both turned to see Aqua and Emma running towards us.  
"Aqua!"  
"Emma!" They both reached us and Aqua looked at Ven. I shared a knowing look with Emma. We both knew that Terra was pretty much a lost cause by now for the darkness. He asked the wrong person for advice and that is going to cost him big time.  
"Terra would never do that!" She told Ven.  
"Not knowingly or willingly anyways." I mumbled to Emma as we watched our partners in crime (For me and Ven anyways!) interact. Then Maleficent started to monologue again! Hasn't she seen any movies that involve villains' monologuing then being defeated? I mean come on.  
Anyways, after she spilled many, many secrets and Aqua told us that the master sent them to bring us home, Ven and I left that world behind us to head to a new world.  
Emma's POV  
Bad mistake on their part to just leave us there! As soon as they were gone Maleficent threw us into the dungeon of her castle and left us there to rot! I don't do well in a setting that keeps me prisoner. I threw A BIG fit. Aqua calmed me down though. Damn bitch is going to die! (Sorry! Geez no need to get violent brother!) Sorry about that. Anyways, we both looked over to the corner to see a man with short brown hair chained to the wall. I didn't hear what was happening as I was too busy trying to punch my way out of the room.  
"Emma!" Aqua snapped at me when she turned to see what I was doing.  
"What!?" I said sounding a lot like the wolf from Shrek. Aqua just shook her head at me as I smiled quite creepily at her. The man looked really creeped out. I got the door opened though and looking at me in surprise were three fairies.  
"Hey Aqua! We got company." I said as I moved aside to let them have a bit more room to get into the room. Why is the rest of the room big but the space by the door so small? The three fairies moved in and they must have known the man.  
"Oh. Prince Philip, it's you!" I stopped listening after that. I was trying to map out that damned castle without leaving the room. We got out of the dungeon and out of that damned castle. Hell yeah! (*Grinning evilly* "Emma!" "Sorry Harry!") We got to the castle with the sleeping Princess. The Prince barely helped us defeat a dragon Maleficent, but he woke the Princess.  
"Hey. Can we go to Hogwarts next? I want to see my family!" I asked Aqua who nodded. And we left. Mike was going to kill me. Fuck! Well, better to get it over with, right?


	11. Chapter 10: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive on a familiar world and meet up with Aqua and Emma again. They buy candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hiya! Miss me?  
> Harry: What have you been doing?  
> Author: Um. School work? Other things? It's been a bit hectic!  
> Emma: Really?  
> Author: Yes! I had work and school! Geez you two are pushy.  
> Harry and Emma: Hey!  
> Author: Anyways, sorry for the wait! Severus, if you will?  
> Snape: Very well. She owns nothing except for the characters you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, Disney, and Square Enix. May I go now?  
> Author: Yes. You may go back to your dungeons and your potions! Anyone ever noticed he's really grumpy. (Receives nods from Emma and Harry) Enjoy!

I looked around this new world Ventus and myself had landed in. I saw a large castle and a little town. The castle looked majestic with the snow.  
"Where are we?" Ven asked as he glanced curiously around him. I shook my head with a frown. It felt like I had been here before but that was impossible since I had ever seen this place before today. We were standing just outside of town near what looked like caves. We both glanced at each other.  
"Want to head down to the town?" I asked him. Ven nodded and together we went down to the town. The town looked abandoned save for one open shop to our right. The other shops looked like they just about to open. I glanced at some of the shop names, frowning with confusion. Honeydukes? The Three Broomsticks? What kind of names were those? We turned around to see Emma and Aqua heading toward us.  
"What are you two doing here?" Emma asked us. Ven shrugged.  
"I was following Ventus, so I guess we just felt like it. Anyways, where are we?" I asked. She sighed.  
"We are on the Wizarding World. Specifically, Hogwarts. It goes by either so if someone doesn't know when they are bound to know the other unless they are on this world and are muggles, or none magical folks. It's also our home world Harry. Four of our siblings are going to Hogwarts right now, that big castle. The two oldest, Michael and Susan might come into the town since they are able to right now. The last two are in the castle. We might see Mari, the third oldest if we go up there but Sabrina, the fourth oldest, she might be in detention or something since she loves to make trouble. We also have one other sibling, a triplet named Codi, but he won't start here until we do. Michael and Susan might be here soon, so you'll be able to meet them." She said, and I nodded.  
"Okay. Where would we be waiting?"  
"Well, it will be a little while before they get here so, we can go do some shopping for things. The shop keepers might take our cash since it is kind of a spot where all sorts of travelers would gather plus if there was ever a meeting of worlds here, Hogwarts would be the location the meeting would be held. Let's go into Honeydukes first since it's a candy store." We all agreed and followed my sister into the shop. The shop was a candy shop, but the candy was kind of strange. I looked around at the different candies. Jelly slugs? Every flavored beans?  
"They have acid pops?" Emma looked at me with a sheepish grin.  
"Yeah. Definitely be careful with what you eat. Especially if someone gives you something. Make them tell you what they are giving you before you do anything with the food or drink. No idea why anyone would want an acid pop and I will never know. Never had one." She replied as she looked around the shop.  
"And this is a wizard shop?" Aqua asked. Emma nodded.  
"For candy. They have more shops in London. This is mostly because the students like to come out here to shop for candy or supplies, or even joke stuff. Some of the things can be nasty. Really fuckin nasty." Aqua and I both looked at her with a glare and I promptly hit her over the head with a screwdriver. She had her hands on the spot that the screwdriver hit. She has a bit of a temper. I swear, she's a red head. Oh wait, she is! Um, well she has purple hair right now, but I think you get the point I'm trying to make here.  
"Ow! That hurt idiot."  
"Don't swear." Aqua said firmly and Emma nodded with a scowl on her face.  
"Let's get some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Jelly Slugs, and some Sugar Quills?" Emma asked us to which we all agreed. She got two of the beans, four jelly slugs, and four sugar quills. Then we went outside.  
"Weren't we going to wait inside the shop?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
"It was going to start getting busy. I figured it would be better to wait out here. Plus, we also got our candy, so the shop owners probably would have wanted us to wait outside anyways. You know they might have actually slipped in there while we were buying the candy, so they will be along soon." Just as she finished a red head, a brunette, two blonds, and a boy with black hair came out of the candy shop with some bags of candy.  
"Finally! Hey Michael! Susan! How have you guys been?" The boy with the black hair and one of the blonds smiled at Emma.  
"We've been good. How have you been, Emma?" The boy said. He had black hair, brown eyes and glasses. He was apparently Michael. Susan had shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes and a flower type of head band in her hair.  
"I've been good too. I found Harry Mike!" She said excitedly. Susan and Michael turned toward me. I waved at them with a small smile.  
"Is that Maggie?" Emma asked. The other girl with blond hair nodded. Her hair was long, about waist length. She had blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. The male with the red hair stepped forward. He had blue eyes and glasses.  
"I'm Percy Weasley." Emma shook Percy's hand. The boy with the brown hair also stepped forward. He had grey eyes.  
"My name is Jack Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He shook both our hands.  
"Guys, this is Aqua and the boy next to Harry is Ventus."  
"Call me Ven." Ven piped up.  
"So, what are you guys doing here? Particularly you Emma? Kyle said that you weren't going to be back until next year. When you started your first year." Mike asked my sister, while also giving me a look of curiosity.  
"Harry is in the same boat I am but something bad is happening in the worlds. Harry and Ven ran away from where we have been staying with Master Eraqus and the Master asked me and Aqua to go out and bring them home while also watching Terra, our other friend and another student training with us. Harry and Aqua are Keyblade master’s though so really we only had to go after Ven, but the Master wanted Harry to come back too." Emma explained. I had a feeling that I knew why the Master wanted Ven and me to go back. I was actually starting to regain my lost memories and the one that came back was the living hell I went through while living with the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia wasn't so bad. Uncle Vernon and Dudley however made my life a living hell while I was there before I left to go with Master Xehanort and Ventus, then came to be with Terra, Aqua, Emma, and the Master.  
"Have you guys seen anything weird around here? Like weird looking creatures that create havoc or something along those lines?" Aqua asked. Mike, Susan, Maggie, Jack, and Percy shook their heads. At that moment we heard screams from over towards where the castle was located.  
"Oh no!" Mike shouted as we all ran towards the screaming. We arrived to find a bunch of unversed trying to attack people though they all got away. Aqua, Emma, Ven and I locked eyes and nodded then started fighting them. Mike, Susan, Percy, Maggie, and Jack helped as much as they could. Soon the unversed were gone.  
"It's pretty much time for us to actually head back to the castle. Do you guys want to come with us?" Susan asked us. Ven and I glanced at each other.  
"As much as I would love to go up there, Ven and I actually need to leave. We have some unfinished business to attend to outside. Thanks for offering though. We'll try to come back to visit and everything though." I told them. Emma and Aqua glanced at each other nervously.  
"Aqua and I can stay a bit longer. I do want to see Kyle and Mari if I can. Sabrina too!"  
Ven and I parted ways with Aqua and Emma. I was going to have a very long conversation with Emma the next time we met up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yays! This chapter is done!  
> Harry: (Glares at author)  
> Emma: (Glares at author)  
> Author: What? Oh whatever! Michael? Can you do the honors since your two younger siblings are glaring at me?  
> Michael: Sure! Please leave reviews so she actually updates the story more often! (Hears author mumbling something) And she says to feel free to add suggestions about the story, like what you want to see for worlds, characters etc. And please review or harry might actually do something to her. Not to mention Vanitas. (Turns to Harry and Emma) Who's Vanitas?  
> Emma: (Glancing at Harry, Ventus, and Aqua) ...  
> Harry: (frowning) No one you will need to know about until later in the story Michael. (Hears Vanitas's laughter from three rooms away) Dammit Vanitas! (Goes to deal with the insane boy) Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua meet Ven and Harry in Honeydukes. They buy candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hey guys! Onto the story! Emma would you like to do the honors?  
> Emma: (Smirking) How about Professor Dumbledore for this chapter? Snape –  
> Dumbledore: Professor Snape Emily!  
> Emma: (Glaring) I don't care. Snape did it for Harry so yeah.  
> Author: Good idea Emma! Albus?  
> Dumbledore: (Smiling) Of Course my dear. Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney and the Harry Potter Characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Characters you don't recognize from any of those series or any other series are hers.  
> Ginnylovesharry5: Thank you Albus!  
> Dumbledore: Your Welcome my dear.  
> Author: (Smiling) Enjoy!

Coming back to my world brought back memories. Some of them worse than others. About the family that adopted me before I met Eraqus. Their name was the Hays. It consisted of my stepmother, Margret Hays. She had pretty, shoulder length curly blond hair, kind green eyes and a smile that was welcoming, especially after a horrible day. Then there was my stepbrother, Kyle Hays. He would be in Hogwarts this year, had short brown hair, green eyes, and a grin that told you not to mess with him, prank him, anything like that. We used to have prank wars that would make our mother ground us for a month. Then there were the youngest, Lucy Hays, with long brown hair and green eyes, and Sable Hays, who had long blond hair and brown eyes. We were all very happy. Margret would always be kind, help us when she could while also remaining open to other people who needed help. The last day, about a week before I first met Harry, I came home with Kyle, Lucy, and Sable to see the front door open. We all went in to find mom and a man who I recognized as the one who always ruined my happiness arguing over something. She saw us.  
"Kyle. Get your sisters out of here now. Go next door. Don't turn back. GO!" Kyle grabbed the three of us and got us away from the house but as we were leaving, the man released a spell that set the place on fire. And killed our mother in the process. He would have gone after my step siblings if it hadn't been for the ministry coming to investigate. And before you ask, yes, the Hays are a magical family which is why I know so much about myself, my family and the magical world. The Hays siblings and I were separated. The Hays Grandparents wanted nothing to do with me, which is understandable since they blamed me for their daughter's death. They were assholes anyways.  
"Emma? We're here." Aqua said, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Okay. Then let's go down into the town, Hogsmeade. I think Michael and Susan are able to come out there this weekend so we should bump into them if I'm correct. Aqua nodded and we both started towards the little town that was below a huge castle. Hogwarts. When we got into town, we saw Harry and Ventus looking around the town with curiosity.  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked them when they saw us and walked over to them. Ven shrugged while Harry glanced around.  
"Personally, I was just following Ven so we must have just felt like it. Where are we anyways?" Harry asked with a frown. I sighed.  
"We are on the Wizarding World. Specifically Hogwarts. It goes by either so if someone doesn't know when they are bound to know the other unless they are on this world and are muggles, or none magical folks. It's also our home world Harry. Four of our siblings are going to Hogwarts right now, that big castle. The two oldest, Michael and Susan might come into the town since they are able to right now. The last two are in the castle. We might see Mari, the third oldest if we go up there but Sabrina, the fourth oldest, she might be in detention or something since she loves to make trouble. We also have one other sibling, a triplet named Codi, but he won't start here until we do. Michael and Susan might be here soon so you'll be able to meet them." I told him and he nodded.  
"Okay. Where should we wait for them?"  
"Well, it will be a little while before they get here so, we can go do some shopping for things. The shop keepers might take our cash since it is kind of a spot where all sorts of travelers would gather plus if there was ever a meeting of worlds here, Hogwarts would be the location the meeting would be held. Let's go into Honeydukes first since it's a candy store." I told them. They nodded and we went over to the store and went inside. There was candy lining the walls and well everywhere. Candy lovers would definitely be in heaven in here. Of course, not all the candy was for...human consumption. They had acid pops, no idea who those are really for since they sound nasty and I never had one, blood-flavored lollipops, for vampires and people who really should be vampires and possibly werewolves. They also had sugar quills, Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, jelly slugs, and pumpkin pastes to name a few edible treats in this shops. Harry happened to be looking at the candy too.  
"They have acid pops?" He asked me with a look that told me that he thought that our world and its people were idiots. It showed clearly in both his voice and on his face. I gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Yeah. Definitely be careful with what you eat. Especially if someone gives you something. Make them tell you what they are giving you before you do anything with the food or drink. No idea why anyone would want an acid pop and I will never know. Never had one." I told them, though mostly aiming my meaning at Harry.  
"And this is a wizard shop?" Aqua asked. I nodded with a bit of a sheepish look.  
"For candy. They have more shops in London. This is mostly because the students like to come out here to shop for candy or supplies, or even joke stuff. Some of the things can be nasty. Really fuckin nasty." Aqua and Harry both looked at me with a glare and Harry slammed a screwdriver on my head.  
"Ow! That hurt idiot." I growled as I rubbed my aching head.  
"Don't swear." Aqua said firmly and I scowled but nodded.  
"Let's get some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Jelly Slugs, and some Sugar Quills?" I asked and after receiving nods from all three I purchased two of the beans, four jelly slugs, and four sugar quills. Then we went outside.  
"Weren't we going to wait inside the shop?" Harry asked me with a frown. I just shrugged.  
"It was going to start getting busy. I figured it would be better to wait out here. Plus we also got our candy so the shop owners probably would have wanted us to wait outside anyways. You know they might have actually slipped in there while we were buying the candy so they will be along soon." Just as I finished a red head, a brunette, two blonds, and a boy with black hair came out of the candy shop with some bags of candy. The boy with black hair ha  
"Finally! Hey Michael! Susan! How have you guys been?" The boy with the black hair and one of the blonds smiled at me. I grinned at them. The boy with black hair had brown eyes, which were magnified by his glasses. He was my older brother, Michael. Susan was one of the blonds. She also had brown eyes though she had no glasses. She, Mari, and Sabrina were the lucky ones of the Potter siblings.  
"We've been good. How have you been, Emma?" Michael asked me with a smile gracing his features.  
"I've been good too. I found Harry Mike!" I yelled excitedly. I tend to yell if I get excited, whether it's from fear or not. Susan and Michael turned toward Harry. He waved at them with a small smile. The dork!  
"Is that Maggie?" I asked. I had heard about her from my Mikes letters to me. Don't ask how I received them since that is a mystery to me as the Master was the one who gave them to me and I gave my letters to my siblings, excluding Harry, to him. The other girl with blond hair nodded. Her hair was long, about waist length. She had blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. The male with the red hair stepped forward. He had blue eyes and glasses.  
"I'm Percy Weasley." I shook Percy's hand. The boy with the brown hair also stepped forward. He had grey eyes.  
"My name is Jack Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He shook both our hands.  
"Guys, this is Aqua and the boy next to Harry is Ventus."  
"Call me Ven." Ven piped up.  
"So, what are you guys doing here? Particularly you Emma? Kyle said that you weren't going to be back until next year. When you started your first year." Mike asked me, though I did see him glance at Harry with curiosity.  
"Harry is in the same boat I am but something bad is happening in the worlds. Harry and Ven ran away from where we have been staying with Master Eraqus and the Master asked me and Aqua to go out and bring them home while also watching Terra, our other friend and another student training with us. Harry and Aqua are Keyblade Masters though so really we only had to go after Ven but the Master wanted Harry to come back too." I explained. I had suspicions as to why the master wanted Harry and Ven to go back home though I had no idea how wrong I actually was.  
"Have you guys seen anything weird around here? Like weird looking creatures that create havoc or something along those lines?" Aqua asked. Mike, Susan, Maggie, Jack, and Percy shook their heads. At that moment we heard screams from over towards where the castle was located.  
"Oh no!" Mike shouted as we all ran towards the screaming. We arrived to find a bunch of unversed trying to attack people though they all got away. Aqua, Harry, Ven and I locked eyes and nodded then started fighting them. Mike, Susan, Percy, Maggie, and Jack helped as much as they could. Soon the unversed were gone.  
"It's pretty much time for us to actually head back to the castle. Do you guys want to come with us?" Susan asked us. Ven and Harry glanced at each other.  
"As much as I would love to go up there, Ven and I actually need to leave. We have some unfinished business to attend to outside. Thanks for offering though. We'll try to come back to visit and everything though." Harry said with an apologetic smile. Aqua glanced at me nervously.  
"Aqua and I can stay a bit longer. I do want to see Kyle and Mari if I can. Sabrina too!" Harry and Ven left as Michael, Susan and their friends lead me and Aqua to the Castle. Susan, Percy, Maggie, and Jack had to leave our little group once we got into the castle to do something so Michael stayed with us and was about to bring us to where the Headmasters office was when a voice stopped us.  
"Emma? Is that you?" We turned towards the voice to find a boy with brown hair, a red headed girl, which was in a braid, with blue eyes and a boy with should length silver hair staring at us. Kyle Hays, my adoptive brother, Mari Potter, my biological older sister, and someone I didn't know. Must be there friend. He looks a little too close to Mari to be just a friend.  
"Kyle! Mari! I missed you two!" I said as I practically tackled the two in a hug. I know Michael and Aqua were looking at this scene with smug smiles on their faces as Mike has told me so many times about it. Mari and Kyle both let out little yelps when I did tackle them and the silver haired boy grinned at the three of us. He came over to me after I got up and helped Kyle and Mari to their feet and stuck out his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Tyler Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. Mari's told me so much about you." I smiled and shook his hand. (Just so you know, I practically forced my way into the rest of my sibling's lives so that's how they know me so well. Sleep over parties were really fun!) Anyways, we would have talked more but someone else interrupted us. Two people actually.  
"What is going on here?" Someone growled. We didn't even need to turn to identify him as someone else did it for us.  
"Severus. There is nothing wrong here. Why don't you head back down to the dungeon to your potions that I have no doubt the three trouble makers are trying to sabotage right now." That last statement sent the black haired man flying down the stairs.  
"Did Sabrina, Fred, and George manage to get another detention again this week?" Michael asked an elderly man with some funky looking clothes on. I was already smiling as Albus Dumbledore answered Michael with a bright twinkle in his blue eyes, which were also covered by glasses.  
"Indeed they did Mr. Potter." Michael groaned. I let out a small laugh at the way my sister always seemed to be in trouble. Sabrina is the fourth oldest, about two years older than me and Harry and our triplet Codi.  
"Emily. I wasn't expecting you here yet. Though Eraqus tells me you are doing well in your studies." He told me. I grinned.  
"Well, I ended up having to chase my lovely brother around to bring him home again. And before you ask, yes I am talking about Harry because I found him a couple years ago. I just wanted to find a way to help him before telling you guys but I'm guessing the master told you about Harry didn't he?" Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. We talked for a while, Michael had to leave to do something, and Dumbledore questioned me. But we had to leave so we left with Dumbledore telling us to feel free to visit again and to keep him posted on what was going on. We agreed to keep him posted and left towards our next destination, Radient Garden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Done! Yays. Double chapter today. By the way, Michael may end up joining the storytelling people so heads up there but that's not for quite a few chapters. So yeah. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top review. I'm open to suggestions. Not guaranteed ill use them but they may give me ideas so feel free to.  
> Harry: You should, shell update faster and I won't have to use harry chop on her!  
> Emma: Harry! It Emma chop!  
> Harry: You'll do a lot of damage if you do that!  
> Emma: Damnit Harry!  
> Michael: Emma! Susan can you?  
> Susan: Sure! Please review before Emma gets beaten up or Ginnylovesharry5 gets attacked by Harry, Vanitas, and Emma together. And possibly Riku! (To Emma, Harry and Michael) Who's Vanitas? And who's Riku? (Emma and Harry run away)  
> Michael: (Chasing the two troublemakers) No idea!  
> Susan: (Shrugging) Review Please!


	13. Chapter 12: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven meet the mysterious masked boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yo! I'm back people!  
> Deadpool: What took you so long?  
> Author: *Looking at him with wide eyes* What in the… Dude you're not even in this one!  
> Deadpool: So?  
> Author: *facepalms* Whatever. Brief thing, please review. I am looking for ideas on what these two idiots (receives glares from Emma and Harry) could do. I'll take almost anything so please review. Anyways, Van or Henry would you like to do the honors?  
> Vanitas and Henry: *growls menacingly*  
> Auhtor: *hand on forehead* fine you two idiots (Van and Henry glare) Mickey could you do the disclaimer thing.  
> Mickey: Sure! She does not own kingdom hearts I or harry potter or any other series that may pop up. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, J K Rowling etc. Any characters you don't recognize are her own characters.  
> Author: Thanks, your majesty! On to the story. And get out Wilson! *Pushes Deadpool out of the story*

I followed Ven to a world that looked a little bit like a desert which also had no life on it. ("Gee I wonder why?" "Shut up Emma!") Well that wasn't entirely true since the masked boy was there. Actually, there were two of them.  
"When did the second one get there? Ven! Are we going to fight them?" I yelled to him. He nodded then thought about what I just said, double check and nodded once again. I sighed. We both landed near the two masked boys.  
"This is going to be a fight now, talk later isn't it?" I thought to myself.  
"Most likely." A voice suddenly said. I almost screamed.  
"Who are you?" I thought to the voice. It merely laughed. I frowned.  
"You ok Harry?" Ven muttered to me. I nodded. We went over to the two boys. They both attacked us, one going for me and one going for Ven and managed to separate us. Though I could still see Vens battle from where we ended up.  
"Who are you?" I growled. I had my keyblade, out and was looking pretty menacing if I do say so myself. He laughed at me. Then he summoned a keyblade.  
"What? A keyblade? Who in the... who are you?" I yelled. ("Dammit brother! You know you can swear right?" "Shut up Emma! Go sulk on a corner!") Sorry about that. Anyways, the kid finally gave me his name.  
"The master says that there's no use for you, so I'll give you my name. I am Henery. I ca-"  
"There is no way in hell you came from me!" Henery smiled at me.  
"Let's see what you're made of then!" He came at me then and I immediately went on defense. Our Keyblades met with a clang and I jumped over him.  
"Crawling Fire!" I shouted and flames jetting out of the ground underneath Henery. They seemed to crawl up him, but the spell didn't get very far before he was out. I waited until he was in range before using the next one.  
"Strike raid." I yelled and threw Fairy Stars at him. He fell to the ground and didn't move. That was too easy damnit. ("Yay! Brother swore!" "Go away Emma!") And she's back in her corner. Anyways, I slowly and cautiously inched closer to him. I jumped back when he acrobatically got up. What the hell was that anyways?  
"Tt. You win. Not bad. Consider yourself on probation!"  
"What? How the fudge am I on probation asshole! I clearly beat you!" I screamed furiously at him. He just laughed as he disappeared into a dark looking portal. ("Jesus brother, you know you can do bigger swears than hell, right?" "I refuse! Now back to your corner until I'm actually done, Emma!" And she is once again sulking in her corner!) Anyways, I run over in time to see the other boy in the mask disappearing into a similar portal that Henery disappeared into. Ven was standing with a... mouse? What? Ven caught sight of me.  
"Harry! Are you okay?" Yes, Ven can also be a mother hen too. It's not just Aqua and Emma guys! I nodded, and he turned towards the mouse.  
"Thanks for before. I owe ya. My names Ventus. What's yours?"  
"I'm Mickey." He turned to me. I gave him a small smile.  
"My names Harry." I looked at Ven, not really in the mood to talk too much. He mentioned the keyblade in Mickey's hand and Mickey explained to us that he was training under Master Yen Sid, who was also a big magic user over keyblade user if I remember correctly. Hm. He also explained that when he learned that the worlds were in trouble, he took off without letting the man know, which was kind of like me and Ven's situation. He pulled out a star Shard. Where did I hear that before? I know I read about them somewhere. Weren't they known for unpredictable? Mickey confirmed my thoughts when he said that the Shard kicks in whenever and brings him to where he needs to be. I frowned. It started glowing at that point. My eyes widened. A light so bright came from it, that the three of us had to cover our eyes. I blacked out to wake up next to Ven, both in our armor, outside a beautiful looking world, with a castle and what looked like many waterfalls or whatever. I glanced at Ven.  
"We going in?" He nodded  
"Make sure to watch out for that second guys in armor, the one that I faced. His name is Henery and he will probably try to kill you like he tried to kill me back at that other world."  
"Okay, Harry. Be careful yourself but we'll probably be together so well watch each other’s backs okay?" I smiled and nodded and together we landed in Radiant Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yay. I'm done with this chapter. I will try to update it at least every other week now that school is almost done! College is hard man!  
> Harry: Oh, stop moaning dummy!  
> Author: T-T. But it's so hard!  
> Emma: Really dude! Hogwarts is hard!  
> Harry: You say that, but you never study so that's why moron.  
> Emma: T-T I know. But Snape's an ass!  
> Snape: Ten points from Gryffindor!  
> Harry and Emma: 0_0  
> Author: That's enough you three. Now Kairi, sweetie, will you do the honors?  
> 4-year-old Kairi: Okay! Please review. Ginnylovesharry5 is taking suggestions for possible worlds to put in the story. Only one or two will probably be chosen for the birth by sleep arc so please be patient with her!  
> Author: Thanks, Kairi. Please review and I'll let you guys know which ones will be chosen for the Birth by Sleep arc within the next few chapters!


	14. Chapter 13: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in Radiant Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yo! So, I am totally working right now so these updates aren't going to be as frequent as I want them to be. I will update at least once a month, possibly more if I have the time but any suggestions on two more worlds are welcome, since I want Emma and Harry to have a little more to their journeys along with other reasons. I already plan on doing Anastasia (because I absolutely love that movie!) and possibly Danny Phantom? Not sure on that one but I might decide to throw Danny Phantom go for another one so suggestions are welcome. I am going to do a poll on what worlds to throw in.  
> Harry, Vanitas, Henery: *Growls Menacingly*  
> Author: *Backs away from them* Why are you growling at me Harry? I can understand…. you know what don't answer that! Merlin or Ansem, would one of you do the honors?  
> Merlin: Of course, my dear!  
> Ansem the Wise: Ginnylovesharry5 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.  
> Merlin: That honor goes to Square Enix, Disney, and J. K. Rowling! Any character you don't recognize are hers!  
> Author: 0_0 Wow you both did it together! Um… anyways! Enjoy!

Wow. Me again. That author has lost her…. (Shut up and get to the story Harry!) Pushy girl. Anyways, so Ven and I lost Mickey before we even landed. Ven thought he saw Mickey go down an alleyway so we both attempted to follow him. The alley led to the castle that was pretty much what showed up outside the world. There were two guards outside the entrance. We tried to go in, but they wouldn't let us. In the end we decided against it and then heard a crash. We rushed towards the sound, but I got...held back.  
"You there! Boy! Master Ansem would like to speak to you!" A guy with long blond hair, a very creepy grin, at least I think he was grinning and had on a white lab coat. (Everyone knows who this is! Cookies for those who know who this is by the description!)  
"Does he at least know my name then?" I asked the man. He shrugged.  
"He told me to see if a boy with black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead had arrived. Called him Harry. I think he learned this information from the wizard who lives in this town, Merlin." I looked to see Ven looking at me from the gate.  
"Go on ahead Ven! I'll catch up to you in a bit!" He nodded and ran off, leaving me with the creepy man.  
"Lead on Mr.…"  
"Even."  
"Lead on Mr. Even then." He leads me straight to Ansem the Wise. I had heard of him from Master Eraqus. He was very wise, often had people come to consult him about problems they had. He was apparently a friend of the master too. Ansem the Wise was seated behind a desk. He had shoulder length blond hair, a lab coat on with a red scarf around his neck. His eyes were hazel although it almost looked like they could also be red!  
"Master Potter." Ansem said to me with a little nod. I smiled at him.  
"Please just call me Harry. I’m guessing you were looking for Aqua and myself."  
"Indeed. Though as of right now I have no idea where she is. Eraqus talked about you and Ventus leaving home without permission." He said. I frowned at him and he put his hands up with a smile.  
"Don't worry young one, I did not ask you to come here to tell or force you and young Ventus home. Only to deliver a warning. You can pass this off to Terra and Aqua correct?"  
"Of course." I said, and he nodded.  
"This is about Master Xehanort. Do not trust him. I have consulted Merlin and he seems to think something bad will happen if Xehanort continues to do whatever it is he is planning."  
"Trust me Mr. Ansem, I have never trusted Xehanort and my sister hates him right down to the deepest pits of her being, pretty much to her core. I don't think Ven likes him very much either." I say with a scowl at the mention of Xehanort. The man had ruined my life pretty much. Ansem nodded then looked a little concerned. I gave him a curious look.  
"Are you alright child?"  
"I feel fine. Why?"  
"You have blood coming out of your nose. Did you...Harry?" I didn't respond. I fell off the chair I was sitting on. ("When did you even sit-down Harry?" "During the conversation. Now back to your corner Emma!") My head felt like someone was trying to exit out of it, like it was about to explode. I saw Even and a couple of people I hadn't met run into the room. Ansem was kneeling next to me, saying something I couldn't hear. My vision went black and I knew no more. I saw Master Xehanort killing Master Eraqus, me getting captured? How the hell? Then I saw what looked like a graveyard full of…. Keyblades? What? It disappeared. I woke to see Master Eraqus and Ansem both sitting next to me. I was on a couch. When was there a couch in Ansems office?  
"Master Eraqus?" I said. Both men looked relieved.  
"Are you alright Harry?" Master Eraqus asked me. I nodded slowly.  
"I... I don't know what happened. But I do know one thing. Master Xehanort is not a person we should be trusting." I said. Master Eraqus looked at me with concern.  
"You should come back with me Harry. That way you can rest and recuperate from whatever just happened." I shook my head.  
"Terra, Aqua, Ventus, even my sister are in danger with Xehanort out there. I have to warn them. Merlin is right, his intentions aren't good for anyone."  
"I see." Master Eraqus said softly. He put his hands on my shoulders. Although I don't have all my memories, I know that Master Eraqus is the only person at this point who I consider a father figure.  
"I know I can't stop you. You were always the one getting out of trouble when the other couldn't. Please just be safe and come home with Ventus and Emma soon." He said to me. I smiled with a nod.  
"I'll be as careful as I can." I got up and left. Master Eraqus probably left too. I exited the castle to see Mickey blast off once again. Where he had been standing stood Aqua and Emma and a little girl with red hair and a powerful light power coming from her. A pure heart. I smiled as I walked over to them, though Aqua and Emma didn't see me. The girl did though. The little girl held out flowers to Aqua.  
"Here. I picked you some flowers, thank you for saving me!" She said to Aqua, who took them with a small smile.  
"Thank you. Your so sweet!"  
"My names Kairi. Nice to meet you!"  
"My name is Aqua.  
"My names Emma! Nice to meet you too!" She looked at me. Emma and Aqua finally notice me.  
"Mines Harry." I said with a smile. She smiled back. Aqua was about to talk to her about her light but an elderly female voice yelled out for her. We learned that it was Kairi's grandmother calling out for her. Aqua managed to put a spell on Kairi's necklace that would take her to safety should the need arise, but she was soon walking away with her grandmother. We all smiled watching them leave. Then Aqua and Emma turned to me.  
"Harry, where's Ven? Why are you all on your own.”? Aqua asked me with a frown.  
"I got held back by Ansem the wise who wanted to talk to me. I told him to go find the unversed that we were following. I may have to go talk to Merlin after we finish that task. I also saw the Master. He's worried. I ended collapsing for no apparent reason after my nose started randomly bleeding while I was talking to Ansem. But anyways we should probably go towards the source of the big explosions." They both looked at me with confused expressions.  
"What explosions?" Their jaws dropped as explosions sounded in the distance. Then the three of us ran off in that direction. We ran in to see Ven and Terra also running into the area we were in.  
"Ven!" Aqua, Terra, Emma and I yelled as he yelled "Aqua, Terra, Emma, Harry!" Then we all went on defense with our Keyblades in our hands as a really big unversed, which for some reason was composed of three different unversed, formed in front of us. We all split up, Emma and I fighting with Aqua and Ven and Terra fighting, well, by himself. Then the stupid monster split and Ven and I attacked one, the one with the frankly remarkable helicopter propellers, Emma and Aqua going for another part and Terra going for the last part. The Emma and I cast firaga at it while Aqua slashed it the Ven and Terra slashed it in a big "x". That finished it off. Ven then gave each of us a lifetime passes to Disney Town that he got from Duck! Long story there. Anyways, then Aqua and Terra argued. Terra was about to leave but Emma grabbed his ear and yanked him back.  
"Not so fast idjit. Harry has something he wants to talk to us about." Terra looked at me while rubbing his ear.  
I told them what I had learned from Ansem the Wise and about my 'dream'. Terra looked unconvinced. I sighed. I had left the part about Eraqus out.  
"Terra in my dream I saw him kill the Master! Don't trust him!" I say with a rather blank look at him. When I was scared I generally don't show it. I just go blank faced.  
"Harry, it's not going to happen! It was just a dream!" Terra argued.  
"That's the thing Terra! I don’t think it was 'just a dream'! It didn't feel like a normal dream and it scares me!" I yelled at him. He stepped back with a surprised look. I knew Emma, Aqua, and Ven most likely also had surprised looks since I don't admit any of my feelings very often, though fear was one that was extremely rare for me to openly admit. There was one time and it was the time that Emma actually had a seizure from being poisoned during a ball at the Land of Departure. That is another story entirely. Terra still left, though it was very obvious that he was shaken. I almost started crying. Almost. Ven ran after him. I know the only one who was hesitant to believe me was Terra. He made the mistake of telling Xehanort about my 'dream'. Aqua and Emma decided to go back to the square. On the way, we met Merlin. I asked him about my dream. He told me to describe before and after. I did. Emma and Aqua decided to wait outside. He told me that I could see into the future and to not tell anyone but people who I really trust about it since I was a 'special prophet'. I was confused but agreed. I went outside to the waiting Emma and Aqua.  
"So?" Emma asked me as I joined them.  
"He said that I can see into the future. We have to find Terra and Ven. This has to be kept between the five of us and the Master. Would you guys just go back and let him know about this? I would do it myself, but I doubt Ven will be willing to go." I said. Both nodded. We went to the square only to meet up with Vanitas and Henery. We halted and drew our Keyblades. Vanitas and Aqua squared off, having a conversation that neither Emma or myself heard since we were focused on Henery. Who I forgot to mention to the others. Darn it!  
"Who the hell are you?" Emma yelled furiously. Henery looked to me. The way he stood, it looked like he was almost grinning.  
"So, you didn't tell them about our meeting or about me? Well that makes it even more fun since neither of them are going to be leaving here alive." He said. I rolled my eyes with a snort.  
"You sure about that Henery? I know for a fact that they are tougher than you think. Besides, why would I let you or creepy over there kill my sister or our friends!" I said with obvious annoyance. He glared at me.  
"His name is Vanitas!" Emma grinned.  
"Actually, we gave him the new name of creepy while you were talking so yeah!" She said with a big grin on her face, she was enjoying herself way too much. Henery immediately charged at Emma, who literally danced out of the way of his attack. That made both me and him pause for a moment and stared at her. She started laughing, sounding a little insane which must have annoyed Vanitas since he fired a spell at her. She once again danced out of the way, laughing madly. Then Henery did something that pissed her off, though no one could really tell you why or what he did. She started dancing around him, distracting him while I went and put blow after blow on him. We defeated Henery, but the masked boy started laughing at us from his position on the ground. Which made Emma start cackling madly. I groaned and hit her over the head with a book. She immediately stopped. Hey at least it wasn't a screwdriver! Henery disappeared into a black hole like thing as Aqua came running over to us.  
"Are you two alright?"  
"Yep!"  
"Sure." I sighed. Ven came running towards us at that point. Aqua and Emma left, leaving me and Ven on Radiant Garden. We met two other people. A blue haired boy named Isa, who had an attitude almost like ice. The one that stuck though was a red-haired boy named Lea. He constantly said, "Got it memorized!" Which I thought was kind of annoying. He and Ven also faced off against each other. We left soon after though. I explained just before we left, after Lea and Isa had left, about what I had found out from Merlin, my future sightseeing thing. That worried Ven a bit but he didn't comment on it much. ("Emma! Get over here! It's your turn now!" "Yay!" "Not so fast idiot!" CRASH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Well that chapter's done! Anyways, so if the poll is not already up, it should be up within the next few days. Please check back since it will determine what worlds will be put into Birth by sleep. I will have it up for most likely two weeks from the time that I post it. By the end of those two weeks, I will choose up to four worlds to go into this part of the story.  
> Emma: Will Anastasia be on that list? Cause I want to go there!  
> Author: Yes, it will. No matter what that particular world will be in this story, it will just depend on whether it's now or later. Anyways, so um...oh your majesty, would you please do me the honor?  
> Queen Minnie: Of course! Please Review!  
> Author: Alrighty! Thank you and bye!


	15. Chapter 14: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua arrive in Radiant Garden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: I'm back!  
> Harry: -_- What took you so long?  
> Author: Um...work. A lot of work. I've been trying though!  
> Emma: Uh huh. Right.  
> Author: Shut up! Anyways who wants to do the honors? Other than Merlin!  
> Deadpool: Hehehe. Ginnylovesharry5 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, or Anastasia. Any characters you don't recognize are hers and hers alone! Anyone want a chimichanga? *Pulls out a humongous Chimichanga*  
> Author, Harry, Emma: O_O No thanks.  
> Author: Wait, Wade what did I tell you last time about this! *Chases Deadpool with a bat*  
> Harry: Uh, Enjoy the story! No, bad Author!

Aqua and I left Hogwarts, heading towards the next world, a beautiful world with what looked like a castle within the gardens. We landed in some sort of square. Radiant Garden was even more beautiful on the world than it did outside! I looked at Aqua with a raised eyebrow.  
"Where are we going now?" Aqua shrugged. I sighed. A duck, who introduced himself as Scrooge McDuck, like that isn't some name pun or some shit like that. ("Stop it Emma." "Fine. Silly Harry and… okay. Geez!) Anyways, he directed us towards what he called the castle gates when we asked about Harry and Ven and Terra. I decided to change my outfit too, so we ducked into a building I could use to change. I came back out wearing a light blue dress that went to about my knees, actually just past but whatever. It had a dark blue line on it and I was also wearing an emerald green necklace that looked like a rain drop. My hair was still long, about to my bum, and was purple. I grinned. (Don’t worry I am wearing some leggings underneath the dress so people don't see my underwear.) Aqua looked at me with a smile. Then we proceeded to go to the castle gates. We looked around but the three were nowhere to be found. Then a little girl with red hair came running, squealing with fright followed closely by a girl with long light blue hair. They were being chased by an unversed, which cornered the two. Aqua yelled for them to run away, distracting the unversed and the two girls ran behind us. The young red head, who looked about four, had a very strong light coming from her. The unversed surrounded us and as it looked like it was going to be a bad time for us, a mouse with a keyblade dropped down in front of us.  
"You should get those girls to safety." He said. Aqua picked up the little girl and I grabbed the older girl's hand and we brought them to safety then went to help the mouse. He looked surprised but smiled when we both got into our fighting stance with our Keyblades. Then the three of us fought and defeated them. The two girls came over as we talked to the mouse, who introduced himself to us as Mickey. We talked but then his star shard started glowing and he was gone. Before he left he waved at someone behind us. We turned our attention to the two girls.  
"Here! I picked some flowers for you! Thank you for saving me." The little girl said as she held out flowers to Aqua.  
"For me? Thank you, your so sweet!" Aqua said as she took them.  
"My names Kairi. Nice to meet you!"  
"My names Aqua."  
"My names to meet you too!" She looked towards someone behind us. We both turned to see Harry standing behind us with a small smile on his face.  
"Mines Harry." Aqua was just about to ask Kairi about her light when the girl's grandmother called her. Aqua, Harry and I still performed a charm on her necklace so if anything put her in danger she would be taken somewhere safe. The blue haired girl was already gone.  
"Harry. Where's Ven? Why are you all on your own?" Aqua asked Harry, a frown on her face. Harry explained that Ansem the wise had asked to see him and he told Ven to go on ahead. He also told us that he had collapsed while speaking to Ansem and that the Master had come and was worried.  
"Anyways, we should probably go towards the source of the big explosions." He said which both me and Aqua to frown in confusion.  
"What explosions?" Our jaws dropped as a sudden explosion sounded somewhere behind us. We all rushed towards the sound. We met up with Terra and Ventus as a huge unversed popped out of nowhere ahead of us. We all split to deal with the unversed, Harry and I taking one part, Aqua and Ven going after another and Terra going after the third by himself. The thing would split apart then merge but we defeated it, Ven and Terra delivering the final blow. Then drama unfolded. Ven gave us all lifetime passes to Disney Town. Then Terra and Aqua started arguing about her mission. Terra tried to leave but I grabbed his ear and dragged him back.  
"Not so fast idiot. Harry has something he wants to talk to us about." Terra gave me glare as he rubbed his ear. Harry then explained to us what he had learned from Ansem and his 'dream', which he had when he was talking to Ansem the Wise. Terra looked unconvinced that the dream meant anything, but I knew Harry left something out. He sighed.  
"Terra, in my dream I saw Xehanort kill the Master. Please don't trust him!" He said with a blank look. He's scared. Was this a normal dream? Terra's argument happened to be that it was just a dream and that it couldn't happen. Then Harry shot right back at him.  
"That's the thing, Terra! I don’t think it was 'just a dream'! It didn't feel like a normal dream and it scares me!" He yelled at Terra. We all stared in shock. It wasn't often that my brother would openly admit that he was scared of something. Terra left, though he was obviously shaken. I don’t think it really helped though. Ven ran after Terra leaving Harry with Aqua and I. We decided to head back to the square. On the way we met Merlin who Harry decided to speak to about his dream. Aqua and I waited outside after we finished what we were doing in there. He came out after a bit and told us what he had learned. I sincerely hope Terra didn't tell Xehanort about Harry's vision. My brother was special. We had to keep this a secret. The three of us ran to the square, looking for Ven. Two masked boys appeared in front of us and then separated us, Harry and I fighting one and Aqua fighting the other, Vanitas.  
"Who the hell are you?" I yelled in fury. The boy looked at my brother. I frowned. Did Harry know this kid?  
"So, you didn't tell them about our meeting or about me? Well that makes it all he more fun since neither of them are going to be leaving here alive," He said to him. I heard Harry snort.  
"You sure about that Henery? I know for a fact that they are tougher than you think. Besides, why would I let you or creepy over there kill my sister or our friends!" Harry said, annoyance think in his vice. He glared at Harry.  
"His name is Vanitas!" I grinned.  
"Actually, we gave him the new name of creepy while you were talking so yeah!" I had a big grin on my face. Oh, I was enjoying myself way too much. Henery charged at me, but I danced out of the way. Harry and Henery both stared at me with a look that just said 'what?' I started laughing insanely, annoying Vanitas who fired a spell at me from where he stood facing Aqua, but I once again danced out of the way. Then Henery did something that pissed me off. It’s really complicated and petty, but I hate it when people go after my hair or any part of myself. I started dancing around him, distracting him from Harry as Harry hit him repeatedly. I was also putting a little magic into my dancing, but Harry probably never noticed it. We defeated Henery who lay on the ground. As we both approached slowly, he started laughing at us. I started cackling madly, which made Harry hit me over the head with a book. I stopped immediately. He got up acrobatically, then disappeared into a black hole or portal type thing as Aqua ran over to us.  
"Are you two alright?"  
"Yep!" I said cheerfully.  
"Sure." Harry sighed. The three of us turned towards the sound of running footsteps and saw Ven running towards us. We ended up leaving Harry and Ven on Radiant Garden, telling them to go home. I have no idea why I was still with Aqua if she thought they were going to go home but whatever. We stopped by the Land of Departure to see if they had but they weren't there. We told Master Eraqus about what we had found out about Harry's 'dreams' and what they actually were and what that meant.  
"You should get your brother here as soon as possible, that way nothing bad happens to him." I nodded silently. Then we left to go find my brother and Ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: And that concludes this chapter. Harry never noticed the blue haired girl. He will however know her name when the two meet again. She's going to appear again near the end of the story so don't worry about her just yet.  
> Harry: Are you….  
> Author: First off, I’m going to try but I kind of started school again and I am working for the next two weeks til... well late so I’m sorry. Reviews always help motivate me and they can also help me with ideas for worlds and stuff so feel free to suggest a world or character you want to see in at least birth by sleep.  
> Emma: Oh, okay then.  
> Daisy: Shall I?  
> Author: Please.  
> Daisy: Please review. You will get a cookie if you do!  
> Author: Thank you for reading, until next time!


	16. Chapter 15: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in Disney Town. Harry wanders off by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: (Holding hands up to angry readers and characters) I know! I know! I'm trying to update as often as I can but everything in my life has been kind of hectic. I'll try to update as often as I can though. My Hardrive went kaplooey and my family had to put down the family cat who we all cherished and adored plus I'm graduating from college with my associates soon too and its finals week like next week, so I have a bunch to do such as essay for English, tests etc.  
> Harry: (Angry sounds)  
> Michael, Susan, Aqua, Terra, Master Eraqus, and Emma: (Sweat drop) We know Harry. Calm down.  
> Ventus: (Holding Harry back from attacking author) Calm down Harry! She's trying her best!  
> Welcome back author!  
> Author: (Smiling brightly) Thank you Ven! It says a lot when you, Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus first real time appearing here is to hold Harry back. (Sweat drop)  
> Pluto, would you do the honors?  
> Harry: (Confused) Pluto can't talk, can he?  
> Pluto: Bark! Bark bark bark! (Sure! Ginnylovesharry5 owns nothing except her ocs. Kingdom Hearts and Disney and Final Fantasy Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.)  
> Harry, Emma, Michael, Susan, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus: ….  
> Author: …. That's a lot to say in just three barks…...Uh…...Please enjoy!

Ven and I landed in what looked like a cheerful, peaceful town. There was what looked like a castle in the distance. A humanoid dog jumped down in front of us. We both jumped back, Ven in front of me in a protective type of stance. The dog wasn't going to hurt us though. At least I don't think so.  
"Ta da!" He introduced himself as Captain Justice though I am one hundred percent sure that wasn't his name. He offered to do something nice for us as long as we voted for him in the dream festival. Basically, it is a festival honoring people who show kindness to others. He explained the festival to Ven, but I wasn't really listening. We heard someone yell about needing help testing something. We went towards the voices to see some small humanoid ducks. Captain Justice offered to help them. They called him Pete and refused his help. He broke their machine accidentally. He left after a mouse wearing an elegant pink gown and a crown told him to leave the three ducks alone. Queen Minnie was accompanied by Daisy Duck, who was wearing an elegant purple gown. I could tell that Daisy was Minnie's lady in waiting from the crown type thing on her head. There was a dog with them. I went over and started patting it.  
"His name is Pluto." Minnie told me. I smiled and nodded. Ven was busy helping Huey, Dewie and Louie with their ice cream thing. I looked up and saw two masked people turning away. I glanced towards Ven, who was still busy and went towards where they disappeared to. I didn't find Vanitas. I found Henery on a rooftop though. He didn't see me right away. I slowly walked over to him. He finally noticed me and quickly summoned his keyblade. I held up my hands in a non-threatening way.  
"I don't want to fight you! Just talk."  
"Talk about what?" He growled as he eyed me suspiciously.  
"Not sure. I just don't feel like fighting right now." His keyblade disappeared as he relaxed a bit. He stared at me silently, waiting for me to start. Apparently, he's not very talkative.  
"So? What do you know about yourself? I doubt you were part of me, which is why I'm asking this." He took his helmet off. He had a heart shaped face, tan skin, red eyes. He had freckles on his face, mainly around his nose and his hair was blond. He seemed to think for a moment.  
"Why would you ask me something like that?"  
"I have abilities that come with my particular power set. And I don't mean powers as in the ones that come with the keyblade. I'm in tune with anything that has to do with magic, whether it be spells or anything like that and I can also sense when a person has a heart, what type of heart they had, meaning whether they are a pure heart or not. You have a heart. It's not damaged at all like Ventus or Vanitas. If you were a part of my own heart, there would be damage that I personally could feel and that I would have sensed within you. You're practically for all intents and purposes, pure." Now that I mentioned that I could sense his heart. He did seem pure.  
"What do you mean when you say pure? The only pure I've ever heard of is describing a heart void of darkness, made of pure light." He said, confusion written all over his face.  
"That is basically what a person who is talking about pure hearts would be referring to and, in that end, there are only seven in the universe as we know it. But I would emphasize it if I was talking about those particular hearts. There are also people whose hearts are pure darkness, that being that there is very little or no light within their hearts, like my sister. Then there are people like me, who could be considered pure because there is very little darkness in their hearts. A person with no darkness generally should be referred to as a Princess of Heart. Then there are the people who have a perfectly divided heart, meaning they have the same amount of light and darkness in their hearts. We also have names for people who fit the criteria of a 'pure heart'. The Princesses are those with no darkness, as I mentioned earlier. People who have very little darkness, sometimes even no darkness, are generally referred to as 'Light' or even a Prince/King/Queen of Light'. People who have very little or no light in their heart are 'Dark' or even a 'Princess/Queen of darkness'. And people who are balanced can be referred to in two ways, depending on what they favor. If they favor light over darkness, they are referred to as 'Dawn'. If they favor dark over light, they are referred to as 'Dusk'. Then there are the people who favor neither light nor dark. They are referred to as 'Twilight'. This is all coming from…. somewhere. I read about it, but I doubt many people know about it." I explained. He looked thoughtful.  
"And those people have other powers?"  
"Um...I think so. Generally, if you are part of the Light group, it is very dangerous to have any darkness introduces into your system. It is very possible that you could die from having too much darkness. The reverse is true for people in the Dark group. Though for both they can use dark/light spells and stuff. From what I understand, the Prince of Light or King or even Queen of Light has protectors who keep them from dying. Same for the Queen or King or Princess of Darkness. The King/Queen of Light/Darkness generally are going to be more powerful and technically higher in rank than the Princes and Princess though all are really special. Twilight, Dawn and Dusk are much more interesting. They are able to take more darkness or light but there is still the possibility of death if they gain too much, though it is apparently very rare. I'm not entirely sure, I'll have to find the book or area I found that information. But yeah. Generally, there aren't that many who fit into those categories unless their keyblade wielders and even then, it is still very rare and special if you fit into that category. Especially the Prince, Princess, Queen, King, Dawn, Twilight and Dusk categories and sometimes even if the person literally stands for Light or Dark. Then there is also Hope. Hope generally consists of two people and generally they fit into two of the categories." I shrugged. He stared at me. Then he sighed.  
"I'm not sure. I don't really remember much before being pulled out of you. I guess that's cool. You'll have to explain that in more detail later. And I won't mention it to anyone. Anyways, I must go now. Thank you for the talk." He disappeared through a portal as Vanitas quietly came from wherever he'd been hiding. Shit.  
"Thank you for that information. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-" He gasped. Then his expression went blank then he straightened up and stared at me.  
"What was I about to do again?" He muttered to himself then he shrugged and left. What just happened? I stared at my hands, my eyes wide. Did I just make him forget all that information that Henery now had that I hadn't wanted to give out to Xehanort? I jumped down from the roof, landing in a crouch and straightening up. I turned to head back to where I had last seen Ventus and saw him running towards me. His heart, damaged yet so healthy and glowing with light, had a strong presence to it, like he had someone else connected to it. I frowned. This new awakened ability is going to be a pain in my ass. How'd I even know all that information anyways? I could have read it, but I don't think Master Eraqus had a book with that information in his library.  
"Harry! There you are! What were you doing?" Ven asked, smiling as he stopped in front of me.  
"Just exploring. Making a new friend I guess. Where to now then?" I asked. Ven shrugged. Ok then. We left, heading towards a world with what looked like a town and stadium from ancient Greece or Rome. Cool!  
Author: Yay! It's done. So yes, Harry was mostly on his own for this world. Harry is a ten-year-old after all. But his reaching out to Henery like this is going to have a big impact on Henery that will become noticeable throughout the rest of the Birth by Sleep arc of this story. Try to keep in mind that Henery is going to form a big relationship with the Potters, especially the twins though I will not say what kind right now. A big thanks to those who reviewed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma: I'm gonna pat a doggy next chapter!  
> Author: You have a dog.  
> Emma: (Cradling dog to chest) Meow!  
> Harry: (Facepalming) Dogs don't make that sound!  
> Author: Wow. Anyways, please review. It will definitely make me go faster and if you want to see a character from Harry Potter, not from beyond the first book please, or Peter Pan, or Lilo and Stitch, please keep in mind that it is before Wendy and Stitch runs away from Gantu. You could even recommend a person for Emma and Jack Frost to Prank from Rise of the Guardians, whether it is a seasonal spirit or something like that, but keep in mind that it is at least during the civil war era. Anyways Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua arrive in Disney Town. Emma happily pats a dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: (Peeking out to make sure no one is angry at her) Um. I think I did better! I tried!  
> Emma: (looking pissed) Try harder than! I've been waiting and been getting hit on by I don't even know who this is!  
> Deadpool: Heheheh.  
> Author: Wade get out! You're not involved in this at all and stop before Emma hits you with a knife. Why are you hitting on her anyways!  
> Deadpool: (shrugs)  
> Emma: (going towards Deadpool with a knife in her hand)  
> Harry: (: /) Wow. No Emma. (Grabs Emma by ear and drags here from the room muttering under his breath)  
> Emma: Ouch!  
> Author: Um. Ok then. Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
> Pluto: Bark bark bark!  
> Emma: (Pops up out of nowhere) Oh! Ill translate! He says that Ginnylovesharry5 doesn't own any of the characters except her ocs. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney and Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. Also, Deadpool is owned by Marvel.  
> Author: Pluto said that much in three barks, again? This is like the second time he's done the disclaimer! And Deadpool is not involved in this at all! He just likes to be an interruption. (Sees head starting to pop out from floor.) No! On with the story!

Aqua and I walked into a little town. It had a stage and was interesting to say the least. Then a dog jumped down behind us, introducing himself as Captain Justice. I stopped listening as a cow or something came running in shouting for help because of what he called "monsters". Captain Justice refused to help the cow, who called him useless. I laughed. He asked Aqua to help him by playing some sort of game called fruitball. I watched as she played the game from the sidelines, Aqua refusing to let me help her because I was too young. A dog, like the kind who walk around on four feet, came over to me.  
"Doggy!" I cooed at him. His little tag on his collar said Pluto!  
"So, your names Pluto huh? You want a belly rub boy? Do you?" Pluto immediately lay down on the ground with his belly facing towards me. I laughed and started rubbing his belly like I had basically promised. A mouse walked over to me. She was wearing an elegant pink dress and a crown on her head.  
"Pluto seems to have taken a liking to you." She said with a smile. I grinned up at her from where I was sitting.  
"My names Emma! What's your name your majesty?" I asked. See the crown was elegant enough to be one that like royalty would wear so I figured that she was probably a queen or princess.  
"I am Queen Minnie. It is nice to meet you Emma." I grinned as Aqua came over to where the three of us plus the satisfied dog were waiting for her. I tuned Horace, the cow person, Minnie and Aqua's conversation about Pete, or Captain Justice, out. I looked over to an alley. Should I go exploring. Decisions, right? Aqua gave me a look that told me not do it and I grinned at her before running off, with Pluto following me and Aqua yelling at me to come back. I laughed.  
"Let us see what's in this town then." Pluto looked at me. Then I saw a dark shape that looked suspiciously like a person. I went towards where I saw it. I never found it, so I just went over to the square where I saw everyone in town was gathered. Pluto ran ahead of me and I went over to stand near Aqua. She gave me a look that told me I was going to get a lecture when we left this world. They apparently had some sort of contest and Aqua, Terra and Ven won it! Harry and I weren't a part of it because we didn't do much and we were a bit too "young", which was weird cause I'm pretty sure the Duck triplets were younger than us but whatever. We left not long after that. I did get a lecture about leaving without telling her where I was going and leaving when she basically told me not too. I was a bit of a smart ass at that.  
"You never verbally told me no Aqua!" I sang with a grin. She groaned.  
"It doesn't matter I still said no, even if it wasn't verbal." I just continued humming under my breath with a large smile on my face. I that the next world we were heading towards had a Greek set up, with a coliseum and statues of warriors from what I could see. I wonder what mischief I could do there! Aqua must have seen my face.  
"Emma no!" She said.  
"Emma yes!" I yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: You really like to cause trouble, don't you?  
> Emma: (Shrugs) Blame my dad. He was a prankster.  
> Harry: Mum wasn't though. Your still weird though.  
> Emma: Really? You're my brother and my twin for that matter. What's surprising is we are like identical for some reason and I have no idea how that happened.  
> Harry: Don't look at me Dummy!  
> Ventus: ….  
> Aqua: Ok you two. That's enough. Or do you want me to get the Master?  
> Emma and Harry: No thank you!  
> Hercules: Um…. I'm scared now.  
> Zack: Wow. Please review so she can get the next chapter out soon.  
> Author: But it was sooner this time, wasn't it!  
> Emma and Harry: Bye!


	18. Chapter 17: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven meet Hercules! .....and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Howdy! Here is the next chapter! They are in Olympus Coliseum!  
> Harry: You were better this time.  
> Author: Well by the time I finish this chapter I should be done with finals and I'm also using this as a way to relieve stress, mostly from my finals.  
> Harry: (Wide eyed) Does that mean your gonna have someone beat me up?  
> Author: What?! No! Ventus is gonna be with you this entire chapter, or at least gonna keep you within his sight. Also if anything, you're the one who is going to beating things up!  
> Harry: Oh! Ok then!  
> Emma: I want to beat something up!  
> Harry: Get back to your corner!  
> Emma: (:( ) Fiiiiine!  
> Sans: Get Dunked On!  
> Papyrus: Sans!  
> Author: What? How did you two even….? Never mind! Go back to your corner or wherever you came from. Frisk is looking for you two and they look pissed! (Sans and Papyrus run out of the room) Uh…wow…. Zack Fair, could you do the honors?  
> Zack Fair: Sure. The author owns nothing except her characters! Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney and Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling!

We landed in a world that looked like it could be from ancient Greece or Rome. ("Its Greece!" "Shut up Emma! It's been a while since you did this?" "Whatever." "Emma! Corner! Now wait your turn!") Siblings. Anyways, we landed in what looked like a town or city. A half goat man ran past us, panting like he had run a marathon. I doubt he did. Now what was that species called again? A satyr? Yes, a satyr! He stood in a corner, like he was trying to possibly hide from someone. We went over and he yelled something about being booked. I must have looked extremely confused. Same thing with Ven. He asked us who we are then a young man with red hair came running over saying something about being signed up for something? Another man, who had a helmet on his head, came running over and talked about being trained to be a true hero. I did not know you could be trained in that. Before they could go and get further into it, unversed popped up. Dangit.  
"I hate these things." I mumbled before Ven and I got into a fighting position. The guy with red hair, who the satyr had called Herc, and the guy with the helmet joined us and together, the four of us took out the monster who can be a bit of a pain in the neck. Then the satyr told the men that he would decide who he would train from the games. I guess that's what Herc was talking about when he said that he was all signed up. Phil, the satyr, left after declaring that. Ven then offered to help Herc with his training, both introducing themselves to each other, Ven introducing me also. Hercules, or Herc, said he would meet us at the coliseum and to talk to him when we were ready. Ven and I looked around then went up to the coliseum and spoke to Herc. They both realized that I hadn't really agreed to help and looked at me, wondering if I wanted to help or do something else.  
"Ill just sit to the side while you train." I said softly when they looked at me. I wasn't really feeling training and I could keep an eye out for trouble. They nodded and we went inside. I went to the stands and sat down, watching as they took out what looked like pots. Phil at one point was in the stands watching too.  
"You're not planning on training the kid with the helmet, are you?" I asked him quietly. Phil just grunted as he left. Then the time for the games came, Phil explaining the rules. They went in, Ven and I following and watching the two men compete. Then, just before the two faced each other in the semifinals, Phil came in yelling about monsters in town. Ven and I ran out, telling the two to focus on the match. There was a bunch of unversed coming towards us.  
"You won't get past us!" Ven yelled.  
"Try getting past us you monsters!" I yelled, growling at them angrily. Herc joined us then.  
"Herc! What about your match?" Ven asked.  
"Forget the match. No way I could let my friends fight alone. Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know…. I'm gonna be one. Come on, lets finish this together." Herc told us.  
"Less talking, more fighting." I said.  
"I don't think I've heard you speak much the entire time you were here Harry." Herc and Ven said together. I just smiled at them before launching myself at the unversed, destroying a few. Ven and Herc joined me within seconds.  
"Wanna see my special attack?" I asked one of the unversed before blasting it with fire magic.  
"That's not very special Harry." Ven said and I laughed.  
"Its supposed to be a joke Ven. But whatever." We finished fighting them.  
"Sorry we made you lose that match Herc." Ven said sadly.  
"Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision." Herc said kindly.  
"He's right you know. I think his special attack is kindness." I joked, causing Ven and Herc to look at me like I had three heads.  
"What?" I said before noticing an unversed heading for Hercules. Ven and I gasped before the man with the helmet slashed it, killing it instantly. I wonder where they went after we destroyed them.  
"What, you didn't save any for me?" Helmet guy said. Hercs surprised look morphed into a smile.  
"Hey, you're here?"  
"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all." I stared at him. Ven asked them who won the match if they both threw it to which neither of them really knew the answer. Phil decided to show up then, telling us that he wasn't deciding based on who won the match but on their actions. That meant that Hercules won. I already knew he did, since I knew Phil wouldn't chose the helmet guy. The helmet guy kind of deflated before straightening with a whatever. Then he took his helmet off, revealing black hair. He introduced himself as Zack. Then we left, after Ven got Phil's answer. Herc and Zack told us to come back once they both were heroes, to which we agreed to, though Ven made a joke out of it too.  
"Where to now?" I asked as we flew away from Olympus Coliseum. Ven shrugged before pointing to world with a castle that frankly looked like it had too much yellow in it.  
"Ok then! Let's go!" I said, and Ven and I went towards it, not knowing just how traumatizing this world would truly be to us. If I had known what was about to happen in that world, I would have gone straight past it and never looked back. (Yes, I know Emma. Come here! It's your turn. Don't launch yourself a- Emma!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Oh, when that finally does come up you are gonna hate me.  
> Harry: (Glares at author)  
> Author: Dude…  
> Harry: (Glaring intensifies)  
> Author: Oh my god. Just get on with it.  
> Emma: Please review! Any reviews will help. Also, anyone know what happened to Zack after this? We never really see him in our later journey.  
> Author: …...  
> Cloud: …  
> Leon: …  
> Arieth: …  
> Harry: …...  
> Emma: …...well then. Please review. Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews. Byes!


	19. Chapter 18: Before Hogwarts: Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Aqua arrive on Olympus Coliseum and Emma wanders off by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Oh! Hiya. So yeah, my family is going on vacation for a week so I probably won't be able to update for about a week. I'll try to have the next chapter ready to go for when I get back but no promises. Also, I am doing pretty good with updating, right?  
> Harry: (: |) If you were why would you need to ask?  
> Author: (: /) Shut up Harry! And stop looking at me with that annoyed look!  
> Emma: What's going on?  
> Author: Your surprisingly later than normal Emma. You're usually lurking around somewhere so you can hear everything that's going on so, where were you?  
> Emma: Fridge. For food.  
> Author: Stay away from my fridge! I don't own anything except my Ocs. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix and Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go protect my fridge. Please enjoy!  
> Harry: …...Enjoy.

We landed in a world that looked like it could have been during the era of Ancient Greece or Rome. I frowned as I followed Aqua then an unversed jumped down in front of us. A goat man came running in and got in front of us, telling us he would handle it. I groaned when not even seconds later he ran yelling that someone else, named Hercules…. I don't even know, could have it before a young man with curly red hair joined Aqua and I. There were quite a few more unversed who showed up after we defeated the last one. Aqua finished off the last one and the little goat man came back.  
" Oy! Those wackos almost made gyros outta me!" He said as he walked towards us.  
"What's a gyros?" I asked with frown. No one heard me though.  
"Oh sure. Talk to the goat who didn't even bother to try to fight the evil creature but whatever!" I muttered to myself. Aqua turned to me with a frown on her face.  
"Did you say something Emma?"  
"No!" I said quickly making her frown deepen but then she turned back to the goat, who was walking away from us towards some doors to a stadium. I realized that I missed almost the entire conversation. I learned when Aqua went up for the first round of the contest that she had signed up for some games though I honestly could not tell anyone why! I went off to explore more of the city before Aqua had even finished since I was completely bored. I saw a rather dark looking entrance and wandered towards it. A man with flaming blue hair (No really his head was actually on fire!) stopped me before I could go in.  
"Whoa whoa! You do not want to go down there, kiddo! That is the entrance to the underworld, a place for the dead to go." I glared at him.  
"And how would you know this flamo?" I growled. He smiled before taking my hand.  
"You really want to go down there huh? Well ok. My name is Hades, God of the Dead and ruler of the underworld! I'll have my minions give you a tour while I'm away since your so determined to go down there. PAIN! PANIC!" Two demon-like creatures came running up the stairs. Hades took them off to the side to explain to them about the tour. I stared curiously at them with a frown. Why would this dumbass take his wimpy minions aside to explain something I knew they were going to do? He then left and the two creatures took my hand and lead me down the stairs and around the underworld, showing me where Hades resided, and things like that. It was pretty cool. When they were done they brought me back to the courtyard of the coliseum and leaving in a rather terrified manner. I walked towards the doors, which Aqua and a boy with spikey black hair were standing in front of. Aqua's face was red and she also looked like she was worried. It was about me because as soon as she saw me she came over and started asking me where I was and I explained about the man with flaming hair, his creatures and the tour of the underworld that I was not entirely sure I wanted to go on even though it was really cool. She lectured me about wandering off and stranger danger. I groaned. Then we both bid Hercules, Zack (the boy with the black hair) and Phil (the cowardly and rather grumpy goat man) goodbye before leaving the world.  
"Where to now Aqua?" I asked as we flew our keyblade gliders. She pointed to world that was abundantly yellow! Yellow Kingdom popped into my head as I looked at it.  
"How about there?"  
"Sure!" Oh. If I had known just how bad that world was, I would have never agreed to go there. (Oy! Brother it's your turn to tell the story! Get your ass over here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dang! That knowledge of the underworld is going to be really useful later on Emma!  
> Emma (Eating ice cream): Yep.  
> Harry: I think your trip here was more informative than mine was!  
> Emma: …Sure!  
> Author and Harry: What?  
> Emma: … Please review! (Zooms out of the room with an angry Harry behind her)  
> Author: Wow. Um again please review, I guess? Wonder how many people will recognize the next world.  
> Michael: What are you gonna put my siblings through?  
> Author: Wouldn't you like to know? Bye! (Runs screaming as Michael chases after her.)


	20. Chapter 19: Before Hogwarts: Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ven arrive in the Yellow Kingdom and meet up with Aqua and Emma. They meet a spoiled Princess and her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: (Peaking from a cave, looking to see if the cost is clear) Hi! (Pissed off Harry and Emma glaring at her) I know! I know! I had most of this chapter written down on my laptop, but my laptop crashed, twice, and I had to replace it with a new one. But I lost all the files on that laptop. I’m so sorry it took so long and will try not to let it happen again! Also, this is going to be a long chapter! I'm so excited though!  
> Harry: You said that the last time too. And congrats?  
> Emma: If she's excited, that's not a good thing, is it?  
> Harry: No.  
> Author: Well, I got nothing. (Shrugs) Anyways, let’s get to the story! Crystal, would you like to do the honors or would you like Don to do it?  
> Crystal: The author does not own Harry Potter, Vocaloid, or Kingdom Hearts. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney and the story of the Servant of Evil and his Queen are owned by Akuno-P. All characters not recognized are hers. Also warnings for the chapter, if you do not like blood or gore, please skip the last part when they make it to the square. After that there will be blood, gore and anxiety attacks.

Ven and I landed in a town on the outskirts of a big yellow castle. I frowned at the bustling of people going about their everyday business. I turned to Ven.  
“Uh…. Where are we?” Ven shrugged with a frown.  
“Not sure. Only thing we can do is explore and maybe we can find someone to tell us…. wait are we in different clothing?” I frowned as I stared at Ven more closely than I had when we got here. He was wearing something like his outfit only they looked like they came from the middle ages or the Renaissance, I looked down at my own clothing, which had also been replace with something that would be suitable to blend into the crowds around the castle and was a yellow shirt with black trousers.  
“Of course, your wearing something different. I cast a spell, so we can all blend into this world. Something about this world made me think that we should try to blend in.” A familiar voice said from behind us. We turned to see Emma and Aqua standing just behind us. Emma’s waist long hair was down and currently red. She was wearing an orchid gown, with violet trimming. Her emerald eyes stared at us with amusement. She wasn’t wearing glasses like she usually does.  
“How the heck are you able to see without your glasses?” I asked her with a curious look. She shrugged with a smile. Aqua frowned at her. Aqua was wearing a gown with only one sleeve, the colors matching what she had been wearing outside the world. It seemed only Emma and I got outfits that didn’t match the ones we were wearing outside this world in some way.  
“Do you guys have any idea where we are? Also, we aren’t going home. Just to make that clear.” Aqua frowned at me and I shrugged with a frown.  
“We do not. You seem grouchier then usual Harry. What’s wrong?” Emma asked me with a concerned frown. I frowned.  
“I-I don’t know to be honest. I just feel really uneasy right now and I know it’s not because of this world. I would have had some sort of reaction coming towards here if it was. But I have absolutely no idea why I feel uneasy or what’s making me feel uneasy. If I snap at you guys, I’m sorry.” I answered with a frown. They nodded silently. I turned at the sound of a carriage. A boy with blonde hair, tied back in a pony tail, got out and helped a young girl with should length blonde hair, out of the carriage. Both were wearing yellow outfits, the girl, an elegant yellow gown and the boy, an elegant suit that almost looked like one a servant or steward would wear.  
“I think they are royalty.” Emma whispered to us as the four of us watched the boy and girl. The girl then caught sight of our curious stares and seemed to almost get…angry? The boy seemed to sigh but said something to the girl and started to go towards us. I felt Ven grab my hand and bring me back so that I was more behind him than in front. Aqua moved so that she was in front of all three of us, with Ven in front of Emma and me. I carefully watched the boy.  
“I don’t think he wants to hurt us or cause any trouble if that’s what you two are worried about? I think he’s just as wary of us as we are of him.” I whispered to them, Aqua showed no sign of hearing me but Ven squeezed my hand, which he had been holding since he grabbed it. The boy reached us before he could respond though, but I released they probably were being extremely cautious right now.  
“I would kindly like to ask you to stop looking at the queen please.” The boy told us.  
“Wait, she’s a queen? I thought she was just a noble or a princess? Either way, I’m sorry. None of us are accustomed to royalty, since they never come where we live. If we are staring, its mainly because we are a bit star struck. Could I at least know your names? I’m Emma, by the way. This is my twin brother Harry and our friends, Ventus and Aqua.” Emma said, as she pointed to us while introducing us. I gave a little wave at my name and the boy seemed to smile when he heard that Emma and I were twins. Huh.  
“I am Don. I am the servant and twin brother of Crystal, who is the Queen of Lucefina.” We all smiled as he beckoned to Crystal to come over. She seemed to huff but came over anyways. Just then, a girl with her orange hair in a bun came running over. She was wearing a green gown, the outer parts an almost Aqua green and the inner parts were lime, she wore a necklace with a green charm.  
“Hey Don! Did Crystal decide to come with you on your journey into town?” The girl asked. Then she did a double take as she stared at us.  
“Hello Sally. Yes she did though I think she just wanted to see if that Prince is in town again.” He told the girl with a bright smile.  
“And who might you lot be? Oh, how rude of me to ask without introducing myself. My name is Sally.” Emma smiled and waved.  
“Hi! My name is Emma. The boy with the black hair is my brother, Harry.” I waved when she said my name. Ven frowned at me with a questioning look to which I just shrugged.  
“I’m Ventus but you can just call me Ven.” He smiled as he introduced himself.  
“I am Aqua. Its nice to meet you.” A group of people around Sally’s age joined us with Crystal.  
“Hi. Im Nick, Sally’s brother.” A boy with short orange hair grimaced at his introduction but he shook it off and smiled at us. He was wearing an elegant suit that a nobleman would wear. It was a brilliant emerald green. The boy to the left of him introduced himself as Alex while the boy to the right introduced himself as Tony. Alex had bright red hair and was wearing lower quality clothing that would suit someone in the middle class. The pants were brown with a blue top. Tony had blond hair that went to about his shoulders and he was wearing dark pants with a white top with a black vest. He also seemed to be one of the youngest there. The last two of the group were girls. Sandra, standing by Nick, had long, shoulder length blond hair and was wearing what almost looked like a plain brown kimono. She was definitely from the middle or working class from the look of her cloths. Camelia stood by Tony’s side and was wearing an elegant pink gown with heart buttons on the vest and had a purple to underneath. She had waist length red hair. After we had all introduced ourselves, we stood around awkwardly before Nick spoke again.  
“So, what brings you and Crystal here Don? I thought you had the day off to go visit your master or whatever?” Don shook his head.  
“That’s tomorrow. No, I have something to pick up from the seamstress in town.” They all groaned when he said that. Not entirely sure why they did though. Then pain flared in my head. I let out a grunt as I closed my eyes. Everything went black as I heard yelling, though it was muffled by the blood pounding in my ears. Then I saw Crystal, surrounded by Sally, Tony, Camelia, Alex, Sandra, and Nick, on the ground clutching a cape that was wrapped around herself to her body. She was sobbing and for some reason, Don was missing. I also saw Emma and I, unconscious, in Aqua and Ven’s arms. What the hell happened here? I woke up with my head still pounding but at a more manageable level than it had been and Aqua, Ven, and Emma kneeling around me with concerned expressions. Standing behind them were Don and Crystal with Sally’s group standing with them. They all seeming to be a mixture of curiosity and concern. I groaned as I sat up, with a little help from Emma and Ven.  
“Are you okay Harry?” Emma’s voice was shaking.  
“I think. Did I just pass out? It feels like I did but at the same time it feels different.” Ven and Aqua glanced at each other as Emma stares at me.  
“Harry, it almost seemed as if you were having a seizure.” Aqua told me. I frowned.  
“Okay then. I’m kind of tired now.”  
“Any idea what happened to cause it? Could it have been, well, you know what?” Ven asked.  
“If it was, I have no clue what it was about.” They all sighed. A green haired girl in a green gown came over with a blue haired man wearing what appeared to be an elegant blue suit. What the hell is it with these people and matching their outfits with their hair? Wait…never mind. They introduced themselves as Ally and Victor. They spoke with us a bit more as a girl in a nun outfit and white hair came over. She stayed out of the way though and didn’t speak to us. She seemed to be following Ally though. Crystal looked a little jealous of Ally though. Don offered rooms in the castle for us to which Aqua quickly agreed. Ven hauled me onto his back as we moved towards the carriage Don and Crystal arrived in.  
“I can walk you know!” I groaned but Ven just laughed and continued carrying me on his back. I was asleep before we even made it to the carriage.  
I woke up in a really comfy bed. I sat up and looked around. Everything in this room would cost an arm and a leg for any person. I turned to see a window, which was open. Through it I could see a bright blue sky, fluffy clouds, a bear cub climbing into the room, a beautiful flower garden…. wait…. a bear cub climbing into the room? I let out a little yelp as I watched the bear cub fall to the floor then wait as a chocolate lab puppy climbed in after it. I stared at them as they stared back at me. Then Emma came bursting into the room looking like she was about to murder something.  
“Who the fuck came into your room? Where are they? Imma beat their ass……! Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why is there a puppy and a bear cub in your room?”  
“Would you believe me if I told you they climbed in through the window. Because they climbed in through the window.” The puppy stared at us both. Emma approached it calmly, then picked it up with a grin.  
“Aren’t you the cutest thing ever! I want to keep h---ow!” Emma screeched as the puppy bit her. I looked at the bear as she looked at me and then I lightly patted the bed, which made the cub, who I somehow knew was a girl, scramble up onto the bed and sit near me. I picked her up. She was brown, her fur soft and was still extremely young. I went to pat her only for her to bit my hand. Unlike Emma though, I made no sound. She stared at my face, then at my bleeding hand then at my face again, her face and eyes full of regret and sorrow.  
“I’m sowwy!” She said. I smiled at her. I felt the bed dip near me as Emma sat next to me.  
“We are so very sorry. We have been chased by scary people with pointy objects and were seeking safety when you saw us.” I looked my sister right in the eyes then.  
“Can we keep them?” I asked her and she smiled at me as she nodded.  
“We have been bonded with you two now so unfortunately you are stuck with us for life now.” The puppy said, his voice hopeful.  
“We should give them names. I’ll start! I’ll call you Chocolate! Oh! Also, my name is Emily Potter! But you can call me Emma.” Chocolate seemed to consider this before smiling.  
“It is very nice to meet you Emma!” He turned to stare at me. I felt Emma also turn to stare at me as I stared at the Bear Cub. She looked back up at me.  
“My name is Harry Potter. How do you like the name Melody?” Melody brightened at the name.  
“Pretty!” She cheered. I smiled at her.  
“Melody it is. Um, Emma?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How are we going to explain this to Aqua and Ven? Or even bring them along since we need armor to travel the space between?”  
“We’ll figure it out Harry.” At that moment, Aqua and Ven walked into the room. They both stared at us and our new animal companions. Then they sighed.  
“We can’t get you to leave the animals, can we?”  
“Nope.” Emma said proudly. I turned to her with an amused smile. Ven and Aqua sighed again before Aqua came over.  
“When we leave, I can create something that can carry them without them being affected by the lanes between.” We both nodded at her before looking down at Melody and Chocolate with matching grins. Don came in and paused in surprise at the animals in our arms. The two animals seemed to get more nervous but he smiled at them and the relaxed.  
“You may want to stay with them or the guards might do something to them.” He warned us. We all nodded in understanding. He told us that if there was anything we could call on him and he would help us as much as he could. We were there for two weeks, Crystal having Aqua and Ven help Don and the servants around the castle while Emma and I were watched by either Don, Crystal or a servant. We were there for about a week and a half before we heard about Ally’s death. It less time for the citizens of the kingdom to start rioting. Then about two weeks after we arrived, the forces of unhappy and revolutionized citizens began attacking the castle. Emma and I were with Crystal when that happened, as she had asked Aqua and Ven to help Don with something and offered to watch the two of us. We were playing with Melody and Chocolate, Emma and Chocolate playing some variation of tag and I was tickling Melody, who was giggling up a storm. Crystal was next to me, patting Melody while occasionally frowning at the window. Aqua came in then, followed by Ven. Aqua immediately went over to Emma, stopping her by putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering something to her. Before I could really ask anything, Ven knelt down next to me with a serious expression.  
“What’s going on Ven?” He opened his mouth to answer when the door opened to reveal a girl who looked exactly like Crystal. It took another second for me to realize that that was Don, since Crystal was standing next to me.  
“Don, what the hell do you think your doing? Go out there and get the guards to put down that rebellion!” We all watching the Queen and her servant.  
“Crystal, it is not a rebellion, it’s a revolution. Take my spare clothes, put them on and run. Aqua, Ventus, Harry and Emma will stay with you and keep you safe along with Sally and the others. Don’t turn back, just keep running.”  
“What about you?” Crystal asked, her voice shaking.  
“We look the same so no one will notice the difference. It’ll be fine.” Crystal had already changed as they spoke to each other.  
“But…..”  
“It’s fine. Go now! Before those forces arrive.”  
“Too late.” I whispered, suddenly feeling very dizzy. Ven grabbed me and put me on his back as Melody clung to me. Aqua grabbed Emma’s hand, Emma having picked up Chocolate in the other and we were all forced into a wardrobe which just barely fit five people, and was very cramped. I watched through dazed eyes as Don was forced to his knees by the revolution forces, they believing that he was Crystal. A woman with short red hair wearing an outfit that looked like a horse rider would wear, started yelling at Don about Crystals crimes then said something about an execution at daybreak. Emma grabbed Crystals hand, who looked like she was about to go out there and stop them from doing this. She looked scared. Once the soldiers and Don were gone, we finally came out.  
“Aqua? What did they mean by execution? They aren’t going to kill him, are they?” Emma asked as Crystal knelt down and cradled a broken picture which had her and Don in it. Aqua and Ven looked at each other and I let out a whimper as images of Crystal in tears surrounded by her friends came into my head.  
“Their going to kill him! I-isn’t there anything we can do? Wait! Crystal, where are you going?” I called. She didn’t listen so we were forced to follow her. She led us to a square which a ton of people had gathered to. The was a device, which if I remember correctly was called a guillotine, set up in the middle of the square.  
“Guys!” Sally yelled from behind us. We turned to see her, Nick, Alex, Tony, Sandra, and Camelia, along with a few unfamiliar people running towards us. We turned back to Crystal. She looked like she was trying to find Don. Then the people begun yelling in anger and excitement, some even screaming “down with the queen!”, which had Crystal looking towards the guillotine. Don stood on the platform with two guards keeping him there. The woman with red hair, who we learned later was named Hailey, stood with Victor in the back and calling out the crimes of Crystal, who looked like she was starting to regret ever doing anything but there was also a black vapor, which no one could see, seeping out of her until there was nothing more. I stared back at the platform. Ven had put me down so I was standing with Emma in front of him and Aqua. Don was lying down with his head beneath the blade. He was asked if he had any last words, I never heard what he said but it made Crystal gasp and tears appear in her eyes and the crowd roar in fury.  
\-------------------------------------(AN: Possible Trigger warning. Read at your own risk) ----------------------------------- Then I saw Hailey swing her arm and time seemed to slow. I saw the blade swing down, Crystal gasping in horror and tears beginning to slip down her face. I heard Ven and Aqua yell at Emma and I not to look and then I saw blood and the headless body of Don. I started hyperventilating and her a thump next to me as my sister fainted. Chocolate was whimpering as he licked her face and Melody was licking mine. As everything faded to black, all I could think was when did I drop to the floor? I didn’t wake up until we were heading towards Hogwarts.  
My vision started like a typical bad dream. I was running through some sort of tunnel, panting with no idea why I was running though I knew it was important to keep running. I could hear people running behind me too. Then things got to weird and real for a dream. I turned to see a ghostly figure of a boy floating next to me. He had short brown hair, kind of like mine, and bright crystal blue eyes that were filled with wisdom and fear. He looked like he was about fifteen, though considering I could see through him, I wasn’t sure. He was wearing blue ants with a light blue under shirt and a blue jacket the same shade as his pants, which looked like it could have been from the age of kings, queens and knights. I tuned to see another ghost looking frightening and beckoning us to follower her quickly. She was wearing a white gown which looked like it could have been found in a priest or priestess temple, which made me wonder whether she was one when she was alive. I look at the ground where a freaking lion ran next to me.  
“Hurry Pepper.” I heard myself say, only it wasn’t me.  
“Are you doing alright? I know you just recovered from pneumonia Jason. Maybe we could have waited another week?” The brown-haired boy said. I, or rather Jason, let out a tired sigh.  
“A little too late for you to be saying that now John.” I heard Jason say. John smiled then turned to the woman leading us somewhere.  
“How far now Laurie? They need to catch their breaths before they fight him.” John asked. Laurie looked back then she told him not far through…. pictures? We reached a winding staircase and then the rest of the group came in and the doors slammed shut as the last person entered the room. Everyone turned to Jason as he panted. There were twelve girls and twelve boys. One boy, who looked to be in his early twenties, came forward towards Jason. He was bald for whatever reason and had chocolate brown eyes filled with kindness and a tiny bit of rage. He was dressed in black, black shirt, black pants, black sneakers, he needed color to his outfit. He had an owl, looking like a screech owl, sitting on his shoulder. He had a ghostly figure of a man in his early twenties floating next to him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing similar clothing to John, only it looked to be green. A girl with long, almost reaching the floor, it was that long, blond hair and blue eyes was right next to him, looking to be about fifteen or sixteen, possibly younger. She was wearing a long pink skirt with a white blouse. She had a lioness with her. The ghost who floated next to her looked to be about the same age as her, possibly a year or two older. She had waist length, curly purple hair, blue eyes and looked angry. She was wearing a dark purple gown with orchid accents and also had a bow and arrows on her person.  
“Jason, are you okay?” The boy said.  
“You don’t look to good Jay.” The girl murmured with a frown.  
“I’m fine Rudy, Piper. Just need to get my breath back. I already said I’m fine Matthew, Jessica. Go bother your brother please.” Jason panted out. Jessica, the purple haired girl, and Michael, the brown-haired boy, went over to John. Then John and Jason started calling their group members names, to make sure that everyone made it. Brian had green hair and eyes and was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and jeans and was also riding a horse. Davis was the ghost with him and had blue hair and yellow eyes. Nina looked to be about Rudy’s age and I noticed a ring on both their fingers that I hadn’t noticed before so they were married. She had a Bernice mountain dog with her. She had a long purple dress on with a white apron and bright pink hair and eyes. Melody was the ghost with her and looked to be married to Matthew. She had long blond hair and green eyes. Frank had lime green hair and blue eyes. He wore blue overalls with a white shirt. He had a tarantula on his shoulder. The ghost with him has brown hair and green eyes. His name was Dereck. Amber has short white hair and red eyes. She wore skin tight jeans and red shirt that had the words, suck it. She also has a tarantula on her shoulder. Alicia, the ghost following Amber, has blond hair and brown eyes. James had blond hair and gray eyes and was wearing jeans and a grey shirt. He had a wolf with him. The ghost following him was named Tim and he looked a lot like James, except him eyes were blue.  
Darry had red hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a cat on it. He had a robin on his shoulder. Ralph, the ghost following Darry, looked like Darry but with blue eyes. Melody looked to be Darry’s younger sister or cousin, with long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that went to her knees. She had a tabby cat with her. Jena, the ghost following Melody, looked almost exactly like Melody but her face was rounder.  
Melissa has short brown hair and eyes and was wearing a green skirt with a green shirt that exposed her belly. She had a ragdoll cat with her. Hannah, the ghost following Melissa, looked almost exactly like Melissa but her hair was curly and about waist length. Carl had blond hair, blue eyes and a round face. He was wearing brown pants and a brown shirt. He had a husky with him. Neil, who was the ghost following Carl, had short black hair and blue eyes. Sadie was a girl with long, curly pink hair and purple eyes. She wore a long blue jean dress that had splotches of paint on it. She had a rabbit following her, which I heard her affectionately call, Helena. The ghost following her was named Sammantha and she had blond hair and blue eyes. Once everyone had been accounted for, Jason turned to John. I could see Johns fear within the depths, but also his determination.  
“Where do we go now?” John shook his head.  
“I’m honestly not sure. I think I see a crack up there, but the only one who could reach it is you or your sister. It’s a clever trap if I’ve ever seen one.” John said as he pointed out a crack that was big enough for a slim person with acrobatics skills to fit into.  
“You think the Knight will be waiting for us there?” Piper whispered to John. He nodded. Jason, and me, looked up at the crack.  
“I’ll go. I actually lost weight during that pneumonia episode so I can easily get in and out. First hint of trouble, I’ll leave.”  
“You sure Jason? That crack has strong enchantments around it so John, myself and the others won’t be able to help you if it does turn bad. He is bound to be in there.” Jessica said softly. Jason nodded.  
“If I see him, ill just come back out.” They nodded. Rudy said he’d take the others and explore the tower but Piper, Melody and Brian offered to stay and make sure he made it out safely, with John, Jessica, Jena and David also deciding to stay. The others left as Jason climbed up and slipped into the crack. It was a tight fit but he made it through. Once he got to the end he peaked out and saw a black knight statue moving towards him. He quickly scrambled back and out to the others.  
“Run! He’s awake we need to run before he comes out!” Jason screamed and the small group tore up the stairs. As we were running past the first door, the black knight opened the door. We were a few steps ahead but I could hear the bastards chuckling from the front of the group. We made it to the top of the tower and going into the room at the top, everyone began baring the door to try to keep the knight out of the room.  
“You think that’ll hold him?” Rudy asked as everyone moved to the center of the room, forming a line facing the door. Jason shook his head.  
“Get ready to fight go---ack!” Just as Jason was answering the door burst open, sending debris flying everywhere. Then I felt the most awful pain I had ever experienced in my life. It felt like I was dying, like someone literally impaled me on a stake. Suddenly I wasn’t Jason anymore. Looking around, I could see all the ghosts, including John, looking horrified, furious, distress, and fearful. I turned to look at what they were staring at and immediately wished I hadn’t. Each of Jason’s group members were literally impaled on a stake. Everyone but Jason was impaled through the stomach but Jason had been impaled through his chest. And from the pain I felt when it happened, I could tell it was going to be a slow agonized death.  
“NOOOOOO!!!!!” I heard John scream. The other ghosts were also screaming. I heard the Black Knight start laughing manically as he turned to John and the others. I could hear another laugh but it wasn’t one I recognized.  
“What did you think was going to happen, boy. This happened to the group before this one and it will happen to the next one, and the one after that. You will never return you foolish children. I will make sure of that.” The Black Knight said. As the vision started fading, with my eyes on Jason, his eyes frightened and full of pain, the laughing got louder. Then everything faded.  
I woke with a start on Ven’s back. He gently put me down, with Aqua and Emma next to me. I promptly turned and vomited in the snow. The laughter would continue to haunt my dreams for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Holy moly. Sorry but that particular scene with John and Jason actually becomes important later on in the story. This was actually why I pushed the rating to M. I will warn you guys before anything like this happens and it doesn’t happen very often. Anyways who guessed that this was the daughter of evil series, particularly servant of evil. Please go check it out. I know Mothy also just ended the series that that particular story is apart of and its wonderful so we may see this world again. Not sure though.  
> Harry: (Shaking)…. WHY!?  
> Author: Uh…sorry!  
> Michael: I sensed Harry needs hugs and author needs an ass kicking. (Gives Harry the biggest hug)  
> Author: Oh shoot. Got to go! Bye! (Runs screaming as she is chased by an angry Michael, Susan, Sirius, Lupin, Weasley family and McGonagall)  
> Jessica: Holy shit! She pissed off a lot of people! Poor Harry! Keep hugging him Johnny!  
> John: (Hugging Harry) Righto!  
> Jessica: (Giggles) So cute! Anyways, please review!  
> Author: Oh. One more thing. I will try to get the next chapter out soon but I can’t promise any date or anything. I start school in September and I’m going on vacation tomorrow where I will not have a computer! Please if you have any suggestions, feel free! I will listen. Anyways. Thanks for reading! (Runs screaming from angry mob of people)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sorry it is so short. I'll have chapter one up as soon as I can. Please review and tell me some ideas!  
> Emma: Or I'll sick myself on you all.  
> Harry (comes and whacks Emma with a screw driver): Shut up! You'll scare them away!  
> Emma (Turns to Author): You’re not going to kill me, are you?  
> Both turn to Harry.  
> Harry: What?  
> Please review!  
> And don’t, listen to Emma. Or Jessica for that matter!  
> Emma and Harry: Who's Jessica?  
> Author: No one you will meet as of right now!


End file.
